Why should I be sad?
by queenofkrass
Summary: On ne vit qu'une fois. Et Harry va finir par le comprendre. Il découvrira des choses qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. le monde n'est pas tel qu'il l'imaginait. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! Vous entrez dans le monde de Queen of Krass ! Amateurs de transpiration et de Drarry, vous trouverez votre bonheur ici !**

**Présentations :**

**Queen of Krass : auteur(e) adepte de SasuNaru et de Drarry, aime écrire des fanfics qui donnent envie de s'arracher les cheveux à chaque chapitre.**

**Elendil-sama : bêta lectrice qui n'espère que rendre aux écrits de QoK leur beauté originale !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La réalité et le rêve<p>

Il s'appelait Harry Potter. C'était la seule chose dont il était sûr. Le reste, il pouvait en douter, il se demandait pourquoi sa vie était un cauchemar et cela depuis des années. Depuis le décès de ses parents à ses 5 ans. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque agréable de sa vie. Il avait perdu la mémoire. Il était maintenant seul avec « sa famille »la sœur de sa mère, son mari et l'espèce de ballon gonflable qui leur sert de fils.

Il avait aujourd'hui 18 ans et passait son anniversaire dans le cagibi qui lui servait de chambre. Il en avait marre, marre d'être malheureux et seul. Aujourd'hui, il allait sortir, rire, voir des jeunes de son âge. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là alors que sa meilleure amie organisait une fête masquée pour lui chez elle. Hermione … il lui devait tout … il serait surement devenu fou s'il ne l'avait pas connue. Et puis il y avait eu Ron, son ami de toujours. Bien qu'Harry se sentait un peu seul depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il était malgré tout très proche, beaucoup plus proche de Ron, son frère de toujours.

Il finit par se redresser, mit sa chemise puis sauta par la fenêtre, il prit ensuite un taxi qui le déposa devant la villa des parents d'Hermione. On entendait la musique de loin. Le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu. Il plaça un masque sur son visage et s'engagea dans le jardin éclairé. Il avait toujours rêvé d'organiser ce genre de fête mais sa situation familiale ne le lui permettait pas vraiment.

A peine fut il entré qu'il fut frappé par la belle décoration de la pièce. Puis il se rendit compte que très peu des personnes présentes étaient ses amis, en fait personne. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant cela. Cette fête n'était pas pour lui en réalité il avait rêvé les yeux ouverts. C'est dans un état second qu'il se mit à chercher ses deux amis qu'il retrouva dans un mini salon de la villa. Il voulut se rapprocher d'eux mais réalisant qu'ils était en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche il décida d'attendre qu'ils aient fini mais tout de suite après ils se mirent à parler. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il réalisa que c'était de lui dont on parlait.

- Où est Harry?

- Chez lui probablement, encore coincé. Pourquoi? Il te manque?

- Hermi! Bien sûr que non ! Je te rappelle juste que cette fête est sensée être pour lui.

- Ouais, bah heureusement pour toi qu'il n'est pas là, je ne suis pas sure qu'il aurait été très heureux de savoir que tu te foutais de sa gueule quand tu lui as dit que tu organisais cette fête pour lui.

- Ouais. Il n'aura jamais le courage de venir, trop peureux, trop maigre, trop petit, trop moche…

- …trop collant, on n'a jamais de moment à nous…Continua Hermione.

-…il n'a personne d'autre à coller en même temps, il n'a pas d'amis.

- Un S.A.F... pfffff ahahahah

- Sans Ami Fixe.

- On en sera bien débarrassé cette année, il ne sera jamais accepté à Poudlard, il n'est doué pour rien.

Sans même le réaliser, Harry fit tomber son verre d'alcool, faisant sursauter le couple qui se retourna avant de pâlir en reconnaissant Harry.

Trop choqué pour parler, il se contenta de les regarder. Ron se mit à rougir comme un con, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs. Harry retira son masque, réajusta ses lunettes avant de quitter la pièce lentement.

Ses deux anciens amis semblaient se réveiller car il entendit vaguement Hermione crier quelque chose mais il ne s'en souciait plus il avançait. Au final Ron se plaça près de lui marchant à son rythme en racontant un truc absurde pour justifier ou excuser leur attitude mais Harry n'était plus avec eux, il avançait lentement vers la sortie. Impossible de dire à quel moment Ron lui ficha la paix ni quand et comment. Il se retrouva dans la forêt du coin, assis sur un des vieux bancs. Il ne ressentait aucune peur. Il se sentait juste vide.

Il avait cru être aimé mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il comprenait maintenant le regard compatissant de certains de ses camarades avec qui il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qui semblaient toujours avoir pitié de lui. Il faisait pitié, il espérait même mourir ce soir.

Lorsque quelqu'un vint s'assoir près de lui. Il se dit que son rêve serait enfin réalité.

- Que fais quelqu'un comme toi, ici à une heure pareille?

- J'essaye de ne pas pleurer.

- Et pourquoi donc?

Il s'agissait d'un homme, bien plus grand que lui. Il portait sur la tête la capuche de son manteau de cuir, cachant totalement son visage. En temps normal, Harry aurait eu peur mais là, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Parce que ma vie n'est qu'une succession de malheurs, de trahisons et de tristesse.

- Et pourquoi ne pas justement pleurer cette fois ? Si tu veux pouvoir te reprendre après.

- Parce que je ne sais même plus si je veux vivre.

- Tu dois vivre pour prouver aux autres que tu es unique.

Lentement, il laissa la tristesse l'envahir. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, doucement comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

- Ne te retiens pas...

Il finit par se lâcher complètement, pleurant à chaudes larmes, il finit par s'agripper à l'inconnu qui le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

A son réveil, 2 heures plus tard, l'homme était parti en lui laissant son manteau de cuir pour le réchauffer. Il se contenta de sourire. Il voulait VIVRE et prouver au monde qu'il pouvait réussir. Il ne fallait pas laisser les autres le changer.

* * *

><p><strong>Votre avis ? Ça mérite une suite ou pas du tout<strong>

**En tout cas merci pour tous vos commentaiiiiiires**

**D'après vous de qui s'agit-il?**

**q.o.k**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

**Pour certains mes histoire sont assez... particulières et je comprends que ça en déroute plus d'un.**

**De plus, étant experte en ce qui concerne les fautes de grammaires, de syntaxes et d'orthographes, je vous demande de faire comme si vous n'aviez rien vu? merciiii c'est gentil.**

**QUEENOFK.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : LE DEBUT D'UN COMBAT<p>

Pour Harry, la vie n'avait jamais été vraiment simple. Il lui était arrivé de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une succession de catastrophes en tous genres. Mais suite aux derniers évènements, il se sentait comme un nouveau-né. Comme lorsque l'on vient de trouver la solution à un problème mathématique. Ses amis ne le considéraient pas comme l'un des leurs. Ils se moquaient de lui. Mais ce n'était rien, il s'en remettrait, il avait connu pire. Sa conversation dans les bois avec cet homme lui avait rappelé qu'il pouvait toujours se battre pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait de la valeur. Il allait se reprendre en main.

Il sortit de la Forêt au petit matin et prit la direction de chez lui, la grande veste en cuir sur les épaules. En marchant vers chez lui, il observa la veste. Elle était en cuir noir, longue et touchait presque le sol. L'intérieur de la veste était en fourrure blanche, même dans la capuche. Sur les boutons noirs et blancs se trouvaient deux lettres : un D et un M. Le manteau devait coûter une fortune. Bien que ce soit l'été, les nuits restaient très fraiches et les journées parfois pluvieuses. Si bien qu'Harry n'avait pas la sensation d'étouffer avec le manteau. Il fallait dire que l'odeur du propriétaire lui donnait envie de le porter en permanence.

Un fois arrivé devant chez lui, Harry ne prit pas la peine de grimper par la fenêtre. Il ne voulait plus vivre en fonction des autres. Il monta les escaliers, faisant grincer les marches. Il n'y fit pas attention et partit se coucher dans sa chambre, baissa ses rideaux, bloqua sa porte avec son armoire et mit des boules Quies avant de se coucher tout habillé.

A son réveil, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas stressé du tout. Il se sentait calme et sûr de lui. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se prit des vêtements de rechange avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il rasa complétement sa petite barbe. Il la gardait pour masquer son visage androgyne. Mais maintenant, il voulait s'assumer comme il était réellement. Il coupa ses cheveux qui lui tombaient de façon désordonnés sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptables mais cela lui donnait un air coiffé/décoiffé. Une fois habillé, il déchira son jeans au niveau de son genou gauche. Une fois prêt, il remit la salle de bain en état avant de descendre manger.

Visiblement sa tante et son oncle l'attendaient de pied ferme à la cuisine. A peine fit-il son apparition que sa tante se mit à hurler.

- Alors, petit merdeux! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu ton examen que tu peux te permettre d'oublier que tu n'es pas chez toi !

En gros, se fut la seule chose qu'Harry garda en tête, puis il se mit à les ignorer, s'installant à la table pour commencer son petit déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas se sentir mal et pour cela, il devait faire un tri concernant ce à quoi il devait donner de l'importance. S'il voulait changer, il n'avait que ça à faire. Lorsque les deux adultes arrêtèrent de hurler, il prit la parole.

- Je pense avoir suffisamment été maltraité dans cette maison. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas être poids pour vous mais vous avez continué à me traiter comme un boulet que vous traîniez. Je ne vous demande rien. Je vais passer le concours pour entrer dans une bonne école. Je n'ai pas envie de vous créer des ennuis alors vous seriez gentils de faire comme si je n'existais pas, merci.

Il finit par se redresser, puis il fit la vaisselle calmement sous le regard choqué de ses "parents". Il avait changé, il avait suffit qu'Harry les regarde dans les yeux pour qu'ils le comprennent. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. On pouvait s'attendre à tout venant de lui. Aussi valait-il mieux garder ses distances et le laisser tranquille.

Harry prit ensuite la direction du salon où son cousin était affalé. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et regarda le courrier posé sur la table basse. Il récupéra les deux lettres qui lui était destinées et reparti dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit, ouvrit la première lettre venant de Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'école pouvait le contacter alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore posé sa candidature. Il respira un bon coup et se mit à lire.

Une fois la lecture terminée, il se redressa, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et poussa un grand cri de joie. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de passer les tests d'admission ou de faire une demande de bourse : Dès sa naissance, ses parents avaient payé toute sa scolarité ainsi que les livres à acheter. Il n'aurait pas besoin de toucher à ses économies. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque chose de bon lui arrivait sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'intervenir. Il avait été aimé, ses parents l'aimaient et rien que cette pensée lui donnait envie de sourire. Cela lui redonnait espoir. Il était heureux, de plus il savait à quel point la scolarité dans cette école coûtait cher il imaginait tous les sacrifices que ses parents avaient dû faire pour en arriver là.

Il se devait de réussir pour ses parents mais surtout pour lui-même. Cette école pouvait être un véritable tremplin professionnel si il se donnait à 100%. Il se calma puis ouvrit la seconde lettre. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de la banque Centrale de Grande-Bretagne. Il devait s'agir de la dette de ses parents liés son inscription à l'école. Il avait rendez-vous le jour même à 18h30 avec un des conseillers de la banque. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait que ses parents l'avaient fait pour son bien, pas de quoi se tirer les cheveux.

Il n'était que 15h45 mais Harry se leva, mit les deux lettres dans son sac, on est jamais trop prudent... il prit sa carte des transports en commun avec son portable et sortit de la maison sans regarder les autres occupants du petit pavillon.

Il prit le bus en direction du centre-ville sans hésitation, prit ensuite la direction d'Oxford Street pour y refaire sa garde-robe. Il en avait assez de porter les vêtements de son cousin qui pesait deux fois son poids. Du coup tout le monde se moquait de lui. Il le savait, mais il devait mettre de l'argent de côté pour Poudlard. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien à payer, il allait se faire plaisir. Une fois qu'il eut refait le stock d'habits, il s'engagea dans Bond street. Il lui fallait un symbole de sa renaissance, un bijou. Il finit par entrer dans un magasin.

Il trouva de magnifiques bijoux en argent pour homme. Parmi eux, une petite chaine en argent simple, belle et élégante. Il l'acheta sans se soucier du prix. En sortant du magasin, la chaine autour du cou, il regarda l'heure en avançant et percuta quelqu'un. Il fit tomber ses lunettes que l'inconnu ramassa, nettoya et lui rendit. Harry releva la tête et se perdit dans un regard gris. Il en oublia de remettre ses lunettes.

- Ex... Excusez-moi… je…

L'homme, qui était bien plus grand que lui, blond et d'une extraordinaire beauté le fixa droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rougisse et remette ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est rien, dit l'inconnu, tout en continuant de le fixer comme s'il avait une tache sur le visage.

Harry ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'éloigna de l'homme. Il sentait malgré tout le regard de l'homme sur lui. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ?

* * *

><p><strong>voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<strong>

**Alors vous aimez? Je vous préviens il y a du surnaturel! Donc créatures de la nuit!**

**A vos pronostiques!**

**Je crois que les lecteurs de fanfictions ont tous disparu... ou ils souffrent de flémingite aigus pour les reviews alors je souffrirais du même syndrome pour la suite temps que je n'ai pas mon cotât de reviews. Ahahahahahahahah ! (rire diabolique)**

**KISS baveux**

**q.o.k.**


	3. Chapter 3

-**COUCOU**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un Grand merci à Emmie, NarcizaPottermalfoy , Slyaka, Storm Shaddow, et petit-dragon 50 pour leur commentaires et conseil .Bon voyage au paradis krasslandais .**

**kiss**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Le Grand-père gâteux très... particulier<p>

Tout au long du trajet vers la banque, Harry fut incapable d'effacer l'image de cet inconnu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de beau mais il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à oublier cet ange blond même si au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas se baser sur le physique de cette personne.

Une fois arrivé devant la grande bâtisse de la banque, il sentit le stress le gagner. Sa timidité et sa peur revenaient à grand pas, mais il se reprit. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Il se rendit au guichet où il remit le papier de convocation à la réceptionniste, qui appela le banquier pour l'informer de l'arrivée d'Harry. Ensuite, elle lui demanda de la suivre et le guida jusqu'au 11ème étage. Elle toqua à la porte, l'ouvrit puis fit signe à Harry d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui qui s'empressa de la remercier avant de se retourner afin de prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans un magnifique bureau qui devait être aussi grand que tout le rez-de-chaussée de la maison de son oncle.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je me présente, Remus Lupin, vous pouvez vous assoir nous attendons certaines personnes avant de commencer.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Monsieur.

- Euh… pourquoi suis-je convoqué ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler tant que nous sommes seuls. Lui répondit Lupin, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

- …

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Au moment où Harry allait craquer, on toqua à la porte. Harry ne put que rester bouche-bé en voyant qui venait de les rejoindre. Devant eux se tenait Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry l'avait imaginé. Il était habillé de façon très élégante mais malgré cela, et probablement à cause de son petit sourire malicieux, il faisait penser à une étrage version du Père Noël, ce qui devait sans doute être dû à sa barbe blanche. Il était impossible d'estimer son âge. Avant qu'Harry ne réalise, il se retrouva dans les bras du directeur. Il sentait le bonbon au citron. Une fois que le câlin improvisé prit fin et que le vieil homme l'éloignait de lui, Harry se sentit rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de marque d'affection. Même avec Ron et Hermione, il n'y avait pas ce genre de contact, et avec sa famille encore moins.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Aaaaah à l'époque, ma barbe n'était pas encore blanche… je crois. Tu étais encore un tout petit bébé.

- Albus, elle était déjà blanche, répondit Lupin avec un petit sourire.

- Vous me connaissiez ? Et mes parents ? Demanda Harry, toujours surpris, aux deux hommes.

- Viens … allons-nous assoir Harry …

Une fois installés, ils demandèrent à Harry de raconter comment il avait vécu avec la famille de sa mère. Très vite Albus perdit son sourire et Lupin se crispa sur son siège. Du coup Harry hésita à continuer à raconter. Albus le fixa alors puis lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu dois tout nous dire maintenant car quoi qu'il arrive nous le découvrirons et là nous risquerons de réagir plus violement encore… Comme en faisant disparaitre accidentellement cette famille de sauvage dans un ravin.

- Da… d'accord.

Mais lorsqu'il expliqua qu'il lui arrivait de manger une fois tous les quatre jours depuis tout petit et que pendant longtemps sa chambre avait été un placard à ballet, il vit la mâchoire du vieil homme se crisper et serrer la bordure de sa chaise. L'ampoule de la lampe de bureau explosa puis tous les objets en verre explosèrent les uns après les autres, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Albus, calmez-vous s'il-vous-plait je comprends votre agacement mais s'il vous plait calmez-vous ou vous allez détruire tout le bureau et blesser quelqu'un.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Albus un peu honteux. Face à lui, Harry avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Co…comment ? Comment faites-vous cela ? Murmura Harry.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, dit Dumbuldore en souriant à nouveau.

- Bien… Harry je vais maintenant t'expliquer pourquoi tu as été convoqué ici avec monsieur le Directeur. Reprit Lupin. Ton père était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et il était le filleul de Monsieur Dumbuldore ici présent. Il était d'origine noble.

- Noble…? Noble com … comment ? Harry ne comprenait pas.

- Noble comme la haute société anglaise, continua Lupin calmement. De ce fait, toute ta scolarité a été payée à Poudlard.

- Mais … je… Je croyais que j'étais convoqué parce que mes parents s'étaient endettés pour me payer l'école.

Cette phrase fit sourire les deux hommes.

- Ton père n'était pas juste noble, il était très riche mais était surtout le principal actionnaire d'une des chaines d'hôtels de luxes les plus importantes du monde. Du coup, il avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Il s'est fait tué avec ta mère, Lily. Mais tu étais déjà né, et à l'âge d'à peine 3 ans, tu étais déjà devenu l'ennemi numéro 1 à abattre. Pour ta sécurité, nous avons fait croire que tu étais mort dans l'accident et t'avons placé dans cette famille d'accueil. Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang avec toi et tes parents. Ils gagnaient de l'argent tous les mois pour prendre soin de toi. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas respecté ce contrat. Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre directement contact avec toi car nous savions que cela mettrait de nouveau ta vie en danger. Mais visiblement tu as été maltraité, nous avons échoué.

- N…non, je… vous ne pouviez pas savoir…c'est… commença Harry

- Maintenant que tu es majeur, tu dois récupérer ce qui t'appartient de droit : la société de ton père, ta richesse et ton statut de noble. Ton parrain revient d'Australie dans une semaine où il s'est exilé à la mort de tes parents.

- Mais je serais à Poudlard pour ma pré-inscription et je…

- Il viendra te voir à Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Comment est-il ? Je veux dire … il est gentil ?

- OUIIIIIII ! répondirent en cœur les deux hommes. Un peu trop même.

- Euh…

- Il s'appelle Sirius Black…

- BLACK ! BLACK COMME LA SOCIETE BLACK AND CO?

- Oui Harry, Dit Albus tout sourire

- …

- Ça va, Harry ? Tu es tout pâle…

- -Je rêve …c'est ça je dois être en train de rêver …

- C'est le choc je crois, dit Albus alors que Lupin regardait Harry d'un air inquiet.

- Je rêve…pincez-moi…

- Ok...

- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏIËEEEUUUUH !

- Albus, voyons …

- Quoi, je fais ce qu'on me demande.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaah c'est la réalité !

- Tu vois j'ai bien fait…

- No comment ….Bien … Harry, tu dois signer ce document pour réactiver les comptes que tes parents ont créé pour toi.

- Ok, dit Harry en prenant la feuille qu'il lut puis signa.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait ton emploi du temps va être très chargé pour cette semaine. Tu vas devoir :

te rendre dans ta société avec moi pour signer des papiers importants.

te rendre à Londres centre, où se trouve l'appartement de tes parents.

te rendre au coffre-fort de tes parents pour récupérer des documents et contrats importants.

faire tes courses pour la rentrée.

refaire ta tenue vestimentaire si tu le souhaites bien sûr.

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête, ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Harry et Albus prirent congés. Albus et Lupin viendrait le chercher le lendemain matin. Arrivé hors de la banque Albus lui proposa de le déposer et Harry le suivit sans broncher. La flemme de prendre un taxi ou les transports en commun avec ses courses. Il fut choqué de voir Albus monter dans une sublime voiture mais finit par monter aussi.

La vie recommençait à lui sourire enfin, pensa Harry avant à s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Reviews s'il vous plait**

**Merciiii !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mes cocos sucréééés !**

**VOICI DONC LE SUITE DES AVENTURE DE NOTRE RyRy D'AMOUR.**

**Merci pour vos reviews je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews en privé et comme je ne n'ai pas eu d'anonyme cette fois, passons directement à l'histoire.**

**SO, ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY !**

CHAPITRE 4 ENCORE LUI…

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête : il fallait dire que cette semaine avait été très mouvementée. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se poser, mais il était heureux car il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Il n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de penser à ses soit disant amis. Il était le petit boulet du coin pour eux et ce, malgré le fait qu'Harry ne les ait jamais trahis quoi qu'ils fassent. Il les avait acceptés comme ils étaient, mais visiblement, cette amitié ne marchait que dans un sens. Il ne fallait pas non plus être de mauvaise foi, Harry avait toujours mal quand il pensait à eux, il les avait aimés, ils étaient devenus sa seule famille. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il s'était montré trop docile, trop gentil, trop faible et ils en avaient profités. Il savait aussi que les retrouvailles à Poudlard risquaient d'être dures, très dures même. Il devait se préparer au pire.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser à vrai dire, car il avait trop de chose à faire, comme la visite du bureau de gestion des Hotels Potters qui se trouvait dans L'hotel Potters de Londres. Harry s'y rendit habillé simplement et il faillit se faire virer de l'hotel lorsqu'il prévint la réception qu'il devait voir la Direction, mais heureusement, Dumbledore débarqua pile au bon moment. Bien évidemment lorsque le personnel se rendit compte qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre à la porte le propriétaire de l'hotel, Harry eut droit à une séance d'excuses musclées toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de voir les gens le regarder comme une bête féroce ou comme la 7eme merveille du monde. Du coup, il rougissait comme une tomate toutes les deux minutes. Il se sentit encore plus embarrassé lorsque le chef de direction lui présenta ses excuses au nom de tout le personnel.

Il eut quelques documents à signer pour officialiser le fait qu'il reprenait en main l'entreprise familiale. Tous les directeurs devraient maintenant lui rendre des comptes à chaque décision importante. Du coup, on lui donna un BlackBerry afin d'être tenu au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ses hôtels.

Après cette journée plus qu'épuisante, il ne prit pas le temps de manger et partit se coucher ne laissant pas à sa soit disant famille la possibilité de faire la moindre intervention.

Le lendemain fut plus difficile car il devait récupérer la clé de l'appartement de ses parents. Il eut du mal à cacher son émotion en découvrant le visage de ses vrais parents et de découvrir qu'ils l'aimaient, il suffisait de regarder les photos souvenirs pour le comprendre. Il décida d'emménager dans l'appartement de ses parents, il était hors de question qu'il reste encore dans cette maison qui ne serait jamais la sienne. Il allait enfin être tranquille, du moins du côté familial. Il passa rapidement au coffre-fort de ses parents et y trouva de nombreux bijoux de sa mère et de nombreux biens précieux de la famille Potter. Papy Dumbledore, comme il s'amusait à l'appeler, l'avait accompagné durant tous ses déplacements.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Ginny devant chez lui à la fin de la journée. La petite sœur de Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, celle-là ? Les déménageurs était déjà là et se chargeaient des vêtements de Harry.

A peine fut-il arrivé à hauteur de la jeune fille, qu'elle se jeta littéralement sur lui.

- HARRYYYYYY ! Ne part pas, je sais que c'est à cause de Ron que tu t'en vas mais si…

- Et alors ? Tu étais toi-aussi au courant, pas vrai ?

- Oui... enfin NON !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Harry écoute-moi…je…

- Pas envie… tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du boulot...

- Ne part pas Harry, je... je t'aime…

Il ne répondit pas.

- Dis quelque chose…

- …

- Je t'en prie

- Merci…

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Non désolé…

- …

- Je suis dé…

- JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES ! CONNARD !

- Quoi ?

- J'espère que Ron et Hermione te feront la misère si tu parviens à entrer à Poulard. De toutes les façons, un miséreux sans personnalité comme toi ne me mérite pas.

- OH Pétasse, n'inverse pas les rôles, sale pisseuse… Dégage de ma route, tu pollues mon espace vitale !

Harry fut lui-même choqué de sa réplique mais ne laissa pas le temps à la rousse de se reprendre et entra dans la maison, la laissant choquée devant la porte. Jamais le Harry qu'il avait été par le passé n'aurait répondu de cette façon, il serait resté silencieux. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien, purée ! C'est donc les mains dans les poches qu'il prit la direction de sa chambre où il récupéra le chargeur de son bon vieux téléphone Nokia 8210 (dédicace à tous ceux qui l'ont connu et qui ont lutté pour le casser). Puis il reprit la direction du salon après avoir donné les dernières directives aux transporteurs.

Il y retrouva sa famille adoptive assise dans le petit salon. Il les regarda calmement, sa colère était passée, il ne leur en voulait plus. Ils ne l'avaient pas mis à la porte, mais Harry était mis à part et ils avaient fait de sa vie un enfer mais maintenant que tout était fini, il ne voulait plus les détester. Alors il prit la parole et les remercia pour tout ce qui avait fait pour lui, ajoutant qu'à présent il les laisserait tranquille. Il leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde. Puis il se redressa sous le regard choqué des autres. Il passa de nouveau devant Ginny sans lui accorder un regard. Il savait qu'en la regardant, il serait encore plus triste, il s'était attaché à elle et avait cru que c'était réciproque, mais il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Il se dirigea vers la voiture dans laquelle son nouveau « protecteur » Dumbledore l'attendait toujours. Une fois installé, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Ron.

Il se mit à trembler comme jamais et, malgré lui, il se mit à pleurer. Il tenta de se cacher mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleura longtemps demandant au vieux papy pourquoi ses amis lui avaient fait « ça », lui expliquant de façon involontaire ce qui c'était passé. A force de crier et de pleurer Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son papy gâteux personnel.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla longtemps après, il réalisa qu'il était déjà chez lui allongé sur le long canapé du salon. De nombreuses personnes au tourde lui s'activaient à nettoyer et enlever la poussière sous les ordres précis de Dumbledore, debout au milieu de salon.

Après avoir donné un coup de main pour le nettoyage et le rangement, Harry vit tout ce beau monde prendre petit à petit congé. Le dernier à partir fut Dumby après lui avoir donné rendez-vous deux jours plus tard pour les achats scolaires, ou plutôt la récupération des fournitures déjà prés-payés par ses parents.

Une fois seul, Harry entreprit de se préparer un petit casse-croûte mais se rendit bien vite compte que son frigo tout neuf était vide. Il se mit à sourire puis prit une veste et sortit faire des courses rapides ou tout du moins s'acheter rapidement à manger. Tant mieux, il allait découvrir son nouveau quartier.

Il descendit les escaliers et s'engagea dans la rue piétonne juste en face de son immeuble. Il finit par manger dans un restaurant chinois non loin de là. Une fois le repas fini, il continua à se balader, il devait être environ 22h. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde du coup il continua. A un moment, alors qu'il regardait une vitrine sur le trottoir d'en face, il percuta quelque chose de très dur et atterrit sur les fesses.

- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏË ! Putain de poteaux…

- Hm !

C'est alors qu'il releva tête pour tomber devant LUI ! L'homme qu'il avait percuté devant la bijouterie. Il lui semblait encore plus beau que la dernière fois. Du coup, il se sentit rougir comme une tomate sous son regard gris clair. L'inconnu se pencha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Un fois redressé, Harry put l'observer.

Il se sentit encore plus petit une fois debout.

Il le dépassait d'une demi-tête, Pas trop musclé mais par rapport à Harry, il n'y avait pas photo… un belle chemise grise, un pantalon noir. Il se sentait de plus en plus ridicule devant cet homme, surtout quand il réalisa que l'inconnu lui tenait toujours la main.

-hmm… Pardon…Je… Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'…

- Ce n'est rien… c'est plus tôt à moi de m'excuser…

Il regarda alors Harry droit dans les yeux avant de sourire Et de reprendre.

-Pour cette fois c'est de ma faute, pas celle d'avant…

-Vous vous en rappelez ? Oh Mon dieu…

-Bien sûr, Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un ne me voit pas et ose en plus me bousculer.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, bredouillant une excuse bidon.

C'est alors qu'Harry se fit violement bousculer et entra de nouveau en contact avec Le torse de L'inconnu alors que celui-ci par pur reflexe (reflexe mon c** oui !) le serra dans ses bras. Il eut alors une impression de déjà-vu.

Perturbé, il ne regarda plus l'inconnu dans les yeux.

-Je…Je dois y aller… désolé…

-A bientôt…

Harry était déjà loin, du coup, il ne put entendre la fin de la phrase.

-A très bientôt, très cher Harry…

Loin de là, Ginny était allée pleurer chez son grand-rfère qui la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiété pas petite sœur, il va souffrir, je te le garantis…Souffla-t-il alors que Ginny, la tête enfouit dans le cou de son frère, se mit à sourire.

**Oui je sais je suis dure avec Ryry Mais bon ça Fait le charme de l'histoire non ?**

**Allez une petit review sa toujours du bien, sur tout à moi,**

**Donnez-moi votre avis svp !**

**Big Bisou Bien Baveu**

Q.O.K.


	5. Chapter 5

**JE SUIS EN VIE DE NOUVEAU ! Après des mois d'absences, je suis de retour. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui me suivent pour me faire pardonner voici un jolie chapitre pour vous.**

**MERCI aux reviews de Emmie, Slyaka, Storm Shaddow. Pour les autres je pense vous avoir directement répondu sur votre compte.**

**Des bisous Q.O.K.**

La rentrée

Une voiture privée était maintenant devant le bâtiment. C'était le grand jour, la rentrée. Et Harry stressait. Il allait à Poudlard : son rêve depuis toujours. Il allait se faire de nouveaux amis. Il ne s'avait pas comment s'y prendre pour approcher les gens mais il verrait sur place. Finalement il récupéra ses bagages et rejoignit le chauffeur. Durant tout le trajet, il fit la connaissance de de son jeune chauffeur. Si bien qu'il fut presque triste quand la voiture s'arrêta. Il avait demandé au chauffeur, Smith, de se garer plus loin pour être plus discret. Venir à la gare en limousine, fessait prétentieux.

Il lutta donc tout seul avec ses 3 valises jusqu'au train. Il était stressé… et pas qu'un peu. Il ne regarda dans les yeux aucune personne qu'il croisa. Il se dépêchait de trouver un coin tranquille du coup, il se rendit dans l'avant dernier wagon qui était désertique. Il s'installa dans le fond et de façon à ne pas être vu par les futures arrivants.

Il restait encore 10 minutes avant le départ. Il sortit son IPod et un livre qu'il se mit à lire pour se détendre. Il avait peur c'est vrai.

Il finit par s'endormir au bout de 5 minutes. Il se réveilla 20 bonnes minutes plus tard. La pièce était toujours aussi vide... Enfin presque vide. En effet quelqu'un avançait vers le fond du train. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était promis de ne plus fuir, il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer et décida de faire semblant de dormir. Il finit par s'endormir pour de vrai. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard quand brusquement le train s'arrêta. Il remit son gilet à capuche. Mieux valait passer inaperçu pour l'instant. Papy Alby, comme il aimait l'appeler, lui avait fait comprendre que le faite de posséder un tel empire comme celui que lui a légué pour influencer le comportement des gens. Il valait donc mieux se faire oublier au récupéra ses bagages et les tira hors du train jusqu'à la petite navette qui allait transporter les bagages jusqu'aux différentes chambres. C'est donc avec pour unique bagage, son sac en bandoulière qu'Harry suivit l'ensemble des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers l'autre bout du quai. Il était toujours caché par la capuche de son gilet mais très vite il se rendit compte qu'il était observé même en étant au milieu de la petite foule. Au bout du quai se trouvaient quelques marches, que Harry franchit sans trop de difficultés contrairement à ceux de derrière.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un long tunnel et à la sortit 4 bus les attendait trier par âge. Harry se retrouva naturellement dans le premier bus étant en première année. A peine installer au fond du bus, il vit Ron et Hermione entrer ensemble et s'installer au premier rang. il sentit la tristesse de nouveau l'envahir. C'est alors qu'il reconnut un de ses anciens camarades que Ron et Hermione humiliaient à chaque fois qu'il venait parler à Harry. Neville...

Le jeune homme timide vint naturellement vers le font du bus espérant passer totalement inaperçu. Chose impossible car il était ce que l'on appelle un jeune homme beau mais qui ne le sais pas. Il se contentait de fixer le sol. Il se rendit compte que quelqu'un le fixait du fond du bus il releva les yeux et reconnu Harry malgré sa capuche et se précipita presque à sa rencontre. Sans hésiter, il se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme-ci sa vie en dépendait puis il s'installa timidement près d'Harry. Il semblait réellement heureux de le voir. Cela redonna le sourire Harry.

- Harry, je suis tellement content de te revoir. J'ai eu tellement peur quand on m'a dit que tu as déménagé. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir.

Sur le coup, Harry se sentit complètement stupide. Neville aurait pu être un véritable ami, ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il s'était voilé la face et avait mis de côté le jeune homme parce que ses pseudo «amis" le rejetaient.

- je suis désolé Néville. Je n'avais pas tes coordonnées et puis j'avais un peu honte de moi.

- mais Honte de quoi?

- Tu as essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de me faire comprendre que Ron et Hermione se moquaient moi. J'ai fait l'autruche. Pire je t'ai laissé tomber pour eux parce que je savais qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas. Je... Je suis désolé Név...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Tu tenais à eux et surtout tu les connaissais depuis plus longtemps. Ne t'en fait pas. Je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose parce que tu tenais à eux. Et quand on tient à quelqu'un, on est très rarement objectif. Je ne dis pas que je n'étais triste de la situation mais je ne t'en veux pas donc ne te sens pas coupable.

- ...ok ok

C'est ainsi que pendant tout le trajet, les deux jeunes hommes prirent enfin le temps de discuter et de rire ensemble. Malgré cela, Harry ne lui parla pas de son changement de statut liés à l'héritage de ses parents. Il se sentait moins stressé. Il n'était pas seul.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il apprit ainsi que jeune homme timide était en fait le fils du créateur d'une multinationale liés à l'informatique. Quand Neville lui posa des questions sur ses parents et il avait pu payer son inscription. Harry lui dit qu'il lui en parlera une fois seul.

Une fois arrivée devant le gigantesque château qu'était l'école, les deux grands timides laissèrent tout le monde descendre avant de quitter leurs sièges. Une fois dehors, ils se rendirent compte que deux autres personnes du troisième bus avaient eu la même idée qu'eux. Ils étaient éloignés d'environ 20 mètres mais déjà, ils paraissaient très grands. L'un des deux, celui qui leur tournait le dos, portait une capuche. Impossible de voir sa tête et même lorsque il se retourna vers eux. Harry fut incapable de voir le visage de l' large capuche gardait le visage de l'inconnu dans l'ombre. Malgré tout, Harry se sentit fixer du regard même sans voir son visage. Il savait que l'inconnu le fixait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry se reprit et se dirigea vers le château sous le regard inquiet de Néville qui avait bien vu Harry se crisper sous ce regard. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si il était sous l'emprise de cette personne, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de cette personne. Avec un peu de chance il ne le recroiserait plus.

Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le château et de se mêler à la foule qui prenait la direction du grand hall sans perdre Neville. Il cherchait à passer inaperçu. Même si, cela n'avait servi à rien puise que il sentait toujours le regard visé sur lui. Malgré lui il frissonna de nouveau.

Ce n'était pas normal. Harry le savait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop se poser de questions. La répartition des dortoirs commença. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hermione et Ron se retrouver dans le dortoir griffondor. Il fut cependant surpris d'avoir des appartements privés, Néville aussi. Ils reçurent le regard assassin de Ron et Hermione. Une fois que tous les élèves furent répartis on nomma les différents chefs des différents dortoirs. Etant situés dans parti est du château, Harry et Neville étaient comme membre du dortoir Serpentard. Harry qui jusque-là s'était contenté d'écouter en discutant avec Neville, stoppa tout bavardage lors qu'il croisa le regard du chef dortoir. Celui-ci redressa la tête et le fixa. C'était l'inconnu qu'il avait percuté 2 fois dans la rue. Sans le vouloir, Harry se sentit rougit sous le regard de Neville. Derrière L'inconnu se tenait la seconde personne à capuche. Harry compris alors que celui qui l'avait fixé tout le long du trajet était en fait « son » inconnu. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la tête en salutation avant de se diriger vers le directeur, suivi de près par la deuxième personne, qui portait toujours sa capuche.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Neville se sentit obligé d'expliquer sa rencontre avec l'inconnu.

-tu ne le reconnais pas ?

-non…

- c'est DRACO MALFOI ! Ce mec est hyper riche et hyper ténébreux. Garde tes distances avec lui. Mes parents me l'ont conseillé. Et ils ne sont pas du genre à juger les gens sans savoir.

Alors que les deux amis s'engageaient dans les couloirs vers leurs chambres. Ils se firent arrêté par un groupe de d'élèves de Griffondor. Ils devaient être une dizaine.

-On a un petit cadeau pour toi, petit binoclard. C'est de la part de ton ami, Ron.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué au sol. Il parvenait à respirer avec difficultés. IL se rendit finalement compte qu'un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas était entrain de l'étrangler. Il tenta en vain de se dégager. Son accesseur resserra la prise au tour de sa gorge. C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête vers la gauche et put ainsi voir quelque personne du groupe frapper Neville. Il finit par l'assommer. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il voilait des plus de taches blanchâtres apparaitre au tour du visage de son agresseur. Il sentait peu à peu sa propre force l'abandonner.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, il vit une main saisir son agresseur par les cheveux avant de lui fracasser le visage à plusieurs reprises contre le sol.

Alors qu'il se sentait perdre connaissance, il sentit soulever. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard de son sauveur Draco Malfoi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boujour à tous !**

**Contente de vous retrouver mes petits Krasseux ! Comme promis voici la suite de cette petite fiction. Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je pense avoir répondu a tous ceux qui ont un compte directement pour les autres ne vous inquiétez pas ça vient ! ahahahahahaha ! hmhm ! Bref,nombreux sont ceux qui m'ont clairement dit « - c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu oses appeler Draco d'amour ''Malfoi ''. A moooooooooort ! VA MOURIR ESPECE DE ****et VA… » . je vais m'arrêter là. V_V**

**Vous allez comprendre grâce à ce chapitre pourquoi, j'ai fait ce choix (difficile).**

**Passons à mes cocos du mois !**

**Merci à Heaven at midnight , daslana , Kira Potter Malfoy (merci de me supporter ^^),toinette Malefoy-Potter ( tu n'auras pas toutes les réponses tout de suite désolée ahahahaha!)et Elendil-sama (le mur et dumbi sont pour toi enjoy ^^).**

**TweeTy : tiens voici ce que tu attendais. La suite ! ahahahah ! Ce que tu vois n'est que la face visible de l'iceberg mon enfant ! ahahahahaahah !**

**Bonne lecture mes krasseux**

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont la propriété de J.K Rolling. Bien sûr. (Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais zappé de le dire ! éhéhééh désolée !)_

_*****EDIT 23/05 : Coucou les jeunes ! Je me présente, Elendil-sama, fanficeuse et nouvelle bêta lectrice de cette pauvre brebis égarée. Si vous la voyez mettre des fics sans passer par moi, jetez-lui des pierres ! J'ai fait ce chapitre en catastrophe et je m'occupe des autres, alors en attendant... Bonne lecture !*****_

**Petit déjeuner et réalité difficile à digérés.**

Ouvrir les yeux fut sa première erreur. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux fondaient sous la lumière. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer de nouveau à la luminosité de la pièce. Du blanc partout. Il finit par se redresser doucement.

Neville était assis près de son lit, la tête posée sur le matelas. Harry se redressa lentement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le lit, il entendit une voix masculine et douce.

- Recouche-toi, tu dois en avoir besoin.

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui, dos appuyé à la fenêtre. Mais il était trop loin pour qu'Harry puisse le reconnaître. C'est vrai que sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il se mit à les chercher mais avant qu'il n'ait bougé, son interlocuteur était prés de son visage. Du coup, Harry se sentit loucher alors que l'homme lui mettait les lunettes sur le nez.

Draco Malfoi…

Harry avait déjà remarqué à quel point cet homme était magnifique. Jusque-là, Harry l'avait observé à une distance raisonnable. Mais là, tout de suite, il se trouvait à 5 cm de son visage. Ses traits étaient un mélange de finesse et de virilité. Du coup, Harry ne se sentit pas capable de maintenir le regard face à celui de son sauveur.

- Je… je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- Pour ce qui s'est passé… Tu risques des ennuis à cause moi.

- Tu es nouveau c'est pour ça que tu dis ce genre de chose. Avec ou sans toi, des gens me chercheront. Attends la rentrée officielle et tu comprendras.

- Merci en tout cas.

- De rien…

Malgré lui, Harry lui sourit. Il avait l'impression que Draco lui donnait la possibilité de l'approcher. Il voyait ça comme un privilège qu'il ne devait pas donner à beaucoup de personnes.

- Dis-moi Potter, je ne te fais pas peur ?

- Non …je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi.

- Ton ami semble avoir une toute autre vision des choses…

- Neville ? La vie a toujours été très difficile pour lui. Il est très méfiant mais très gentil.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui et toi ? Comment es-tu?

- Je. . . je ne sais pas.

- C'est drôle, ton pouls s'accélère uniquement quand il faut parler de toi…

- Pardon ?

- Rien… Tu n'aimes pas parler de toi. Ça change des gens que je rencontre habituellement.

- C'est…c'est juste qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à apprendre sur moi…Je suis un mec banal.

- J'en doute…

- Pardon ?

- Je vais y aller avant que ton ami ne se réveille.

- Je…

- On se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

- …

- A plus tard, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur la tête d'Harry, qui avait fini par se recoucher.

A peine fut-il sorti qu'Harry s'endormit.

Harry quitta l'infirmerie le lendemain matin accompagné de Neville, qui était aux petits soins avec lui, ce qui fit sourire Harry alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre la salle de petit-déjeuner. Après avoir tourné une bonne demi-heure en rond, ils finirent par croiser des élèves de 3ème année qu'ils suivirent discrètement jusqu'au réfectoire. A peine furent-ils entrés dans la gigantesque pièce qu'ils se rendirent compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

Inconsciemment ou alors sous la panique, Neville se rapprocha d'Harry. Les élèves s'étaient visiblement regroupés en fonction de leur répartition et donc de leur maison : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et bien sûr Serpentard. Les regards les plus hostiles venaient évidemment des Gryffondors, qui semblaient tous regroupés autour de Ron et Hermione. Sans se presser, Harry prit la direction de la table de ses semblables. Les deux jeunes ne prirent plus la peine de regarder les autres maisons. Ils avaient bien compris qu'ils n'étaient pas très appréciés et visiblement, Ron s'était déjà fait des alliés. Ils avaient dû raconter tout et n'importe quoi dans son dos. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se montre faible. Il n'était pas seul, ses parents l'avaient aimé et pour lui c'était la plus belle des choses. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir.

Ils s'installèrent à l'extrémité de la table et se mirent à se servir. C'est alors que le chef de la maison Serpentard fit son entrée. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient simplement repoussés en arrière, révélant une boucle d'oreille aussi grise que ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc et un simple gilet noir avec des arabesques blanches le long du bras droit et du dos. Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, voire totalement irréel. Il était accompagné de trois personnes, dont une fille.

Harry se força à détourner le regard, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Draco arriver dans sa direction. Il sursauta quand il vit Draco s'assoir en face de lui avant de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête, aussitôt imité par ses amis. Il y eut un silence dans la grande salle : visiblement, ce genre de geste de la part du blond était rare.

Harry se contenta de reporter son regard sur son plat, mal à l'aise à cause des regards posés sur lui.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Draco.

Doucement, Harry se redressa pour regarder son interlocuteur. Il lui sourit un peu malgré lui.

- Oui, merci… tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, pas le matin. Je n'ai pas l'habitude du petit déjeuner.

- Tu devrais essayer au moins de prendre un verre de lait ou un café.

Draco fixa alors le bol d'Harry avec méfiance.

- Tu veux gouter mon chocolat au lait ?

- …

- Tiens…

MALFOI semblait un peu décontenancé par la proposition, mais il finit par prendre le bol que lui tendait le petit brun avec un léger sourire. L'un comme l'autre semblait avoir perdu conscience de ce qui les entourait et des gens autour d'eux. Harry regardait MALFOI boire avec un petit sourire. Il ne vit pas comment Neville le regardait ni comment toute la table des Serpentard ne ratait pas une miette de leur échange.

Malfoi finit par reposer le bol devant Harry.

- Alors ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mauvais. Je t'en piquerai de temps en temps … , lâcha Malfoi avec un petit sourire.

- C'est cela oui ! Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme de le faire toi-même.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de me justifier devant toi, petit.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas petit !

- Je vais te laisser l'illusion que tu as raison, murmura-t-il en se redressant doucement, immédiatement imité par son ami que Harry n'avait pas regardé jusque là.

Un grand noir aux cheveux très courts et un regard tout aussi sombre. Il était un peu plus petit que Malfoi mais restait beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry. Il semblait fixer Neville depuis un moment. Mais son visage restait inexpressif, si bien que Neville avait viré au rouge tomate et fixait son bol.

- A plus tard… Potter… lâcha il finalement avant de partir aussi calmement qu'il était venu.

C'est alors que tout le monde se remit à parler. C'est à moment que nos deux brun prirent conscience que personne n'avait parlé jusque là. Mal à l'aise, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent rapidement la salle pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Harry.

Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Dis-moi, toi qui connais un peu tout ce qui se passe ici, pourquoi les autres nous fixent comme ça ? C'est flippant. Demanda Harry.

- Malfoi est un antisocial et on me l'a toujours décrit comme quelqu'un de cruel et de dangereux. Il ne parle qu'à ses amis et se consacre à ses études. On l'a même surnommé les _Prince de Glace_. Il ne laisse personne l'approcher, mais toi tu lui parles et tu plaisantes avec lui. Lui et ses amis sont quasiment inaccessibles. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte.

- Non pas vraiment en fait … et puis tu ne peux pas vraiment parler, vu comment le grand black te fixait.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ..., murmura Néville tout en rougissant.

- Je ne me moque pas… enfin pas beaucoup.

- Merci de ton soutien…

- Quoi ? Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose pour commencer une conversation.

- Facile à dire. Il est hyper intimidant…

- En tout cas, je pense qu'on a au moins deux amis en plus.

- Toi ouais, mais moi…

- Arrête ! Tout ira bien. Et puis, on est ensemble donc c'est déjà ça.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Harry et Neville se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour récupérer leurs livres.

Ils se placèrent dans la queue des premières années. Harry remarqua assez vite que bien qu'il était entouré d'élèves de leur âge, des groupes s'étaient déjà formés. Il leur serait donc très difficile de s'intégrer dans un de ces groupes. De toute façon, il n'était pas tout seul.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils allèrent récupérer leur uniforme de Serpentard. La séance d'essayage finit en course poursuite entre les deux jeunes hommes sous le regard hostile des Gryffondors.

Mais ils avaient bien l'intention de rire et de profiter du moment présent sans se soucier des autres. Dit comme ça cela paraissait assez simple mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils ne risquaient pas de se laisser aller.

Mais les problèmes revinrent le lendemain. C'était durant cette journée que les deux jeunes hommes devaient récupérer leurs casiers, à peine avaient-ils été informés du numéro qu'ils s'y rendirent avec un cadenas. Mais une fois arrivés devant leurs cassiers, quelqu'un s'était amusé à taguer dessus des messages insultants et cruels.

Nombreux étaient les Serpentards qui se s'étaient arrêtés pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. Harry se contenta de se laisser glisser le long des cassiers : il venait de comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix, du moins pas s'il ne se battait pas. La bonne nouvelle était qu'ils avaient maintenant le soutien des autres Serpentards.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry fut convoqué par le directeur à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'était pas dans la salle de petit déjeuner lorsque Harry y entra. Neville discutait avec d'autres Serpentards visiblement plus âgés. Dès qu'il vit Harry, il lui fit signe pour que le petit brun à lunettes le rejoign et lui présenta ses nouvelles connaissances. Bien que ravi de faire de nouvelles connaissances, Harry espérait voir Malfoi. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.<p>

Il venait à peine de faire son chocolat au lait que Malfoi et ses amis firent leur entrée. Comme la première fois, il s'installa face à Harry et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui piqua son bol. Le grand black s'installa de nouveau face à Neville en le fixant.

- Hey, Malfoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter.

Malgré lui Harry se sentit rougir comme un attardé.

- Bo…bonjour, murmura Neville en regardant en regardant le jeune homme face à lui.

- …

- Blaise…Murmura alors Draco sans détourner son regard d'Harry.

- Bonjour, répondit alors le grand black, je suis Blaize Zabini.

- Neville Londubat… hmhm, murmura Neville, ayant de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard d'un Zabini toujours inexpressif.

Il finit par baisser les yeux sous ce regard sombre et intimidant. Harry reporta son attention sur Malfoi. Celui-ci continuait de le regarder, ce qui le fit de nouveau rougir. Le visage du blond face lui restait inexpressif mais son regard était clairement moqueur. Il se remit à boire dans son bol en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, Malfoi…

- Ah, quand même, je me demandais si la politesse existait dans ton langage.

Harry se contenta de le regarder en levant son sourcil droit. Au moment où Draco lui rendit son bol, ils entendirent une annonce dans les hauts parleurs.

- Monsieur Potter est convoqué au bureau du directeur, immédiatement.

Doucement Harry finit son bol, se redressa puis alors que Neville allait se lever pour le suivre, Harry lui dit de terminer son petit déjeuner. Malfoi se leva avec lui et, à la surprise d'Harry, ses amis restèrent à la table où Blaise et Neville discutaient à voix basse.

C'est donc en discutant qu'Harry et Draco quittèrent la grande salle sous le regard de tous.

- Potter…

- Hm ?

- Je ne te fais vraiment pas peur ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…Je dois dire que cela me perturbe un peu. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être perturbé.

- Je sais juste que… Je peux te faire confiance …

- …

- Mais, il y a un côté de toi qui peut être effrayant...

- Et malgré cela, tu veux continuer de me parler.

- Oui…

- Je ne te posais pas la question.

Soudain, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à tourner sur sa gauche, il se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre un mur. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Il n'était plus dans le couloir mais dans une salle de cours. Il tenta alors de se décoller du mur en relevant les yeux vers le blond, mais il fut de nouveau violement plaqué contre le mur. Il releva alors son visage vers Draco.

- Mal… Malfoi, qu'est-c …

- Et là, je ne te fais pas peur ? Souffla le blond en penchant sa tête vers celui d'Harry.

Harry croisa alors le regard de son interlocuteur, subjugué par l'intensité de son regard. Il n'était plus simplement gris pâle, Harry pouvait maintenant voir différentes variantes de gris et la rétine était contractée à son maximum, si bien qu'elle n'était plus qu'un minuscule point non pas noire mais gris. Fasciné, Harry se rapprocha de visage pour mieux voir.

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Draco… ? Murmura Harry

- Malfoy…

- Quoi ?

- Mon vrai nom est Malfoy.

- Mais pourquoi tu…

- J'ai été renié par ma famille, j'ai changé mon nom pour passer inaperçu. Malfoy est un nom qui attire les problèmes. Es-tu sur de vouloir me fréquenter ?

- C'est trop tard pour me poser cette question, murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

- …

- Tu es vraiment différent, hein ?

- Et toi, vraiment pas normal. Tu devrais être en train de paniquer ou fuir.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Doucement le petit brun se dégagea pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Avant de la franchir, il lâcha doucement.

- Alors, tu viens ? Tu devras me montrer comment tu fais ce truc avec tes yeux, c'est juste génial.

Draco le regarda, choqué, puis murmura pour lui-même en suivant le petit brun :

- Il n'a vraiment pas compris, ou je rêve. Je laisse tomber.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur. Draco toqua et ouvrit la porte, laissa Harry entrer et le suivit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Harry fut alors brusquement tiré vers l'avant par un homme brun qu'il reconnut tout de suite : Sirius Black. _(kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah black powerrrr !*_*)_

Sirius tira Harry et le plaça derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Draco.

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Harry.

- Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir, Black. Lui répondit le blond.

Harry tenta alors de s'interposer mais fut bloqué par son parrain.

- NON ! Harry ne t'approche pas de lui ! Cette chose est dangereuse !

- Chose ? Mais…

- Il n'est pas humain, Harry ! Recule !

C'est à cet instant que le vieux Directeur fit son entrée à son tour, tout sourire.

- Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron?

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pronostique ? Toi aimé ? Toi pas aimés ? E.T. téléphone maison ?<p>

Que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

J'attends vos avis ?

Big kiss bien **KRASSEUX**

**Queenofkrass !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou i am back !**

**Voici la suite de notre petit drarry ! Merci pour toutes les jolies reviews que j'ai reçu.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours. **

**Merci à ****Marie, elendil-sama (no comment) et toinette Mafoy-Potter**** pour leurs petites reviews. **

**Vous déchirez ! Merci ! (Sauf une qui se reconnaitra, escroc …)**

**Sans plus attendre voici votre chapitre.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span>**_

Papy Dumby ne semblait pas vraiment avoir réalisé la situation au tour de lui. Draco et Black étaient prêts à en venir aux mains mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer devant eux sans même prêter attention aux cris des deux hommes. Enfin on entendait surtout les cris de Sirius, Malfoi n'avait pas vraiment haussé le ton. Le seul qui semblait paniquer n'était autre que Notre Pauvre Harry qui tentait de calmer les choses. Le vieux directeur passa près de lui avec une petite sucette à la bouche pour aller s'assoir sur son fauteuil.

- Harry, calme toi et assis-toi, murmura le Directeur attirant discrètement l'attention d'Harry.

- Mais …

- Ne t'inquiète de rien.

Harry finit par obéir à contre cœur.

- Ecoutes Black, je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec toi. Je continuerai à lui parler que cela te plaise ou non.

- Alors je te tuerai…

- Essaye pour voir, souffla Draco doucement avec un petit sourire méprisant.

- Attend un peu…

Harry vit alors son Parain se ruer sur Draco alors que celui-ci avait déjà pris une position défensive.

Il entendit alors le directeur murmurer doucement.

- Ça suffit.

Harry vit alors les deux hommes être propulser l'un loin de l'autre. Ils atterrirent directement les fauteuils qui leur était destiner avec en prime une sucette dans la bouche.

- Enfin un peu de calme. ça va, Harry ? demanda tout sourire le vieil Homme.

- Oui mais…

- N'aie pas peur, Harry tout va bien, continua le directeur en changeant de ton. Vous deux-là, vous faites peur à Harry et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de devoir m'occuper de vous deux comme des gamins. Sirius, j'attends autre chose de toi.

- Mais je…

- Oui, je sais. Tu T'inquiètes pour ton protégé mais Draco est digne de confiance.

- Mais c'est le fils de…

- Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce que les parents font certaines choses que c'est forcément le cas de leur enfant.

- Je … je sais mais il n'a rien à gagner en restant près de nous … je veux dire à s'allier à nous.

- Au moins pour sa propre survie et puis je pense que notre cher Draco a d'autre raison qu'il voudrait garder pour lui, pas vrai Draco ?

Harry eut le plaisir de voir Draco rougir légèrement avant de se reprendre et de répondre.

- je ne vois de quoi vous parlez ?

Le vieux directeur se contenta de fixer Draco dans les yeux durant un petit moment puis reprit la parole.

- N'oublie pas que Tu es dans mon château, Draco… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends de vous un comportement plus respectable à l'avenir. Il est hors de question que Harry subisse ce genre d'ambiance, suis-je clair ?

A la fin de la tirade le regard et la voix de ce dernier c'était durcit si bien que Harry en frissonna. Flippant le papy.

Au milieu de tout cela, Harry se sentait un peu perdu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit Sirius se jeta sur lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une simple dispute. Tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, pas vrai ?

- …

- Pas vrai ? répéta Harry qui commençait à vraiment avoir peur.

- Hmm… je ne l'aurais jamais tué… devant toi. je suis désolé mais tu ne connais pas le contexte et pourquoi je réagis ainsi.

- Explique-moi dans ce cas.

- Je pense que c'est Draco qui devrait en parler d'abord avec Harry. Intervint Albus avec douceur une sucette goût citron miel dans la bouche.

- Mais Albus…

- Sirius, tu chercheras à influencer le jugement de ton petit protégé mais je pense qu'il n'en ai besoin. Et avant que tu ne veuilles m'interrompre, sache qu'Harry est supposé aller retrouver ses camarades de classe. Profite plus tôt du moment avec ton filleul.

- Tu as raison.

Le parrain prit la direction de la pièce juste à côté du bureau suivi d'Harry. De derrière Harry put observer son parrain. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'Harry mais restait plus petit d'Harry. Mais la première chose qu'il avait regardée, était la magnifique chevelure sombre et soyeuse de l'homme devant lui. Harry eut soudain envie de toucher ces cheveux.

Après avoir fermé la porte, L'adulte s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'Harry.

- Tu peux le faire si tu veux, murmura doucement Sirius en encrant ses yeux noires dans ceux d'harry.

- Faire quoi ?

- Les toucher…

- Toucher quoi ?

- Mes cheveux, tu voulais les toucher, non ?

- Oui mais comment …

- C'est… laisse-moi d'abord me présenter d'accord ?

- Euh oui…

Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais le sourire de Sirius lui permis de se décontracter un peu. Il faut dire que le visage du jeune adulte était clair, ses traits fins et ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses mettaient en confiance. Une beauté délicate mais malgré tout très masculine.

- Comme te l'a dit ton directeur, je suis Sirius Black, ton parrain. J'ai 38ans et j'ai été le meilleur ami de ton père puis de ta mère. Ton père et moi étions dans le même collège. Ouais, on se connaissait depuis pas mal de temps. Je suis le dernier représentant de ma famille.

- Vous êtes comme moi alors, tout seul ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Oui, on est pareil. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu du mal à accepter la mort de tes parents. J'ai cru que tu étais mort toi aussi, alors j'ai quitté le pays. Je gérai les affaires de familles à distance. Puis Albus a pris contact avec moi pour me dire que tu étais toujours en vie et en sécurité. Il a d'ailleurs bien fait de te cacher.

- Mais contre qui devait-on me protéger ?

- Contre celui qui a fait tuer ta famille. Il t'a cherché pendant longtemps puis a finis par penser que tu étais vraiment mort. On a bien fait de te cacher dans une famille d'accueil. Mais j'ai ensuite appris que tu as été torturé par ta famille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont payer.

- Non, ce n'est pas la…

- Ils t'ont fait du mal, Harry. Toi, ma seul famille. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien ce que tu es pour moi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal comme ça.

- Merci, je…je dois avouer que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'intéresse à moi et que l'on veuille prendre soin de moi…alors merci...

- C'est normal. De ce fait tu deviens aussi mon héritier.

- Mais...

- Cela montrera que tu fais réellement parti de ma famille, je sais que pour toi cela fait beaucoup de changement. Mais je veux que tu prennes conscience de qu'il est impératif que tu comprennes que quand les gens comprendront qui tu es, il risque de changer de ne plus être sincère avec toi. L'argent et le pouvoir changent les gens alors entour toi bien. Et soit prudent surtout maintenant que tous les élèves vont arriver. Et je ne parle pas seulement de tes anciens amis.

Harry fut un peu surpris que son parrain soit déjà au courant de ces choses.

- Comment êtes-vous…?

- Depuis que je sais que tu es en vie je veille sur toi-même dans cette école, surtout dans cette école.

Le grand brin finit par sortir un bout de papier.

- Tiens, voici mon numéro de portable. Je vais devoir y allez je fais louer tous mes logement sur Londres, je vais devoir m'en acheter un autre.

- Vos appartements ? vous en avez combien ?

- 13. Pourquoi ?

- Euh et bah… vous n'avez pas besoin d'en racheter, allez chez moi, c'est grand et je n'y suis pas.

- …

- Enfin, ce n'étais qu'une idée si ça ne vous plais pas, je…

- Avant que Harry n'est fini sa phrase, il se retrouva dans les bras du dernier des Black.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me vouvoyer. Je te remercie pour ta proposition. Ça me plairait vraiment d'habiter avec toi.

Ils finirent par se lever ensemble pour rejoindre le vieux directeur et Draco qui les attendaient. Draco avait de nouveau les joues rouges alors que le vieux directeur suçait sa petite sucette, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. En voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants, le blond se repris rapidement.

- Bien Harry, je… j'espère que tu… voudras m'appeler …souvent… de temps en temps… enfin.

- Promis, répondit-Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- De toute façon, intervint Albus, je pense que après la conversation qu'il va avoir avec notre Draco, il aura besoin de te parler.

- Bien…Harry, je vais devoir y aller …, dit Sirius en lui tendant la main mais Harry se jeta dans ses bras le serrant fort.

- A bientôt, j'espère…

- C'est donc avec un grand sourire et les mains dans les poches que Sirius quitta le bureau.

- Bon, jeunes gens, je vous laisse allé en cours… vous pourrez discuter plus tard.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le couloir devant la porte fermé du bureau.

- C'est moi ou on vient de se faire virer comme des males propres du bureau.

- On vient de se faire virer. Il est vraiment mystique, ce type.

On entendit alors la voix du vieux directeur à travers la porte.

- Je vous entends **Monsieur Malfoy**. Faites attention, je pourrais…

- Harry ! Allons-y, coupa Draco en prenant la main de Harry visiblement mal à l'aise avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

Une fois assez loin du bureau, Draco ralentit l'allure.

- J'y pense, Draco, de quoi était tu sensé me parler ?

- C'est assez long, je viendrais te voir à la fin des courts te l'expliquer d'accord ?

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Ils reprirent la route, parlant de tout et de rien puis ils finirent par arriver devant la salle ou il devait rencontrer un de leurs professeurs.

- A plus tard, Potter…

- Est-ce que tu m'appelleras un jour par mon prénom.

- Cela dépend de toi.

- Hein ?

- Ça dépend de l'évolution des choses…

Harry se mit alors à sourire.

- Tu aimes faire des mystères pour tout, pas vrai ?

- Non…

- Si tu le dis… allez à plus.

- Bye.

Malgré lui, Harry se surprit regretter la présence de Draco. Il se sentait vraiment bien et en sécurité avec lui. Il aimait la compagnie de Draco mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa relation avec Néville bien au contraire c'était totalement différant. Il entra dans la salle de cours après y avoir été invité, sans un bruit. Il s'installa près de Néville sous le regard hostile des Griffondors.

- Alors tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes ? tout va bien ?

- Non non, tout va bien… j'ai rencontré mon parrain.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'avais plus de famille…

- Moi aussi, il s'agit en fait du meilleur ami de mon père, il avait cru que j'étais mon avec mes parents dans l'accident. Du coup, il a quitté le pays pour l'Australie.

- Wah! je suis tellement heureux pour toi, Harry ! tu n'es plus seul !

Harry réalisa que la joie de Néville était sincère contrairement que à ses anciens amis qui ne cherchaient pas vraiment à le comprendre. Il réalisait maintenant que il y avait eu beaucoup de signes mais qu'il avait tellement peur de finir seul qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus réaliser qu'on le considérait comme un moins que rien. Il se rapprocha de Néville et le sera dans ses bras en silence. Si bien que lors qu'ils se sont séparés, Néville ne sait plus où se mettre. Cela amusa tellement Harry qu'en sortant de la salle, il serra de nouveau le petit brun dans ses bras. En se détachant de lui, il sentit un regard fixé sur lui. Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Draco qui avait le sourcil froncés, il ne semblait pas content du tout. Puis il finit par continuer sa route sous le regard surpris d'Harry.

Il avait peut-être eu de mauvaises nouvelles. Malgré lui, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Plus il observait le grand blond plus il sentait que celui-ci avait eu une vie difficile. C'était probablement pour cela qui était si inaccessible. Il lui faisait penser à un Tigre blanc. Beau, fort, majestueux et protecteur mais surtout menacé et traqué.

Draco semblait être le genre de personne capable d'attirer naturellement les gens et de les fasciner sans ne rien faire pour cela. De ce fait Harry se sentait naturellement attiré par Draco mais il savait que l'intérêt que Draco lui portait ne durerait pas. Il était quelqu'un de banal, et lors que Draco le réaliserai, il l'oublierai.

* * *

><p>Une fois le soir venu, Draco ne vint pas manger dans la grande salle. Harry sentit la déception le gagner. C'est déçu qu'il gagna sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Név. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que l'on toqua. Il ouvrit la porte sur un Draco, dans toute sa splendeur. Vêtu d'un pantalon bleu nuit et d'une chemise beige en soie, il était magnifique. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge en réalisant qu'il fixait le nouvel arrivant depuis un moment déjà.<p>

- …

- Tu ne m'invite pas à entrer ?

- Oh, excuse-moi. Entre sil-te-plait.

- Merci.

Harry l'invita à s'installer sur le petit canapé prés de son s'installa près de lui et se tourna vers lui.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Draco ?

- Tu as oublié que l'on devait parler ce soir ?

- Non, d'ailleurs je t'ai attendu à la grande salle pour cela.

- Oh ! désolé… je … je ne me sentais pas très bien.

- ça va mieux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sur ?

Avant que Draco n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry était penché sur lui, la main sur son frond.

- Mais tu es gelé! Il faut allez à l'infirmerie ! tu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, coupa calmement le plus vieux.

- Mais…

- Potter, arrête…

- Ok mais à une seule condition ?

- …

- Couche-toi dans mon lit, couvre-toi. Tu auras moins froid.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Mais siiiii !

- Tu as déjà dormis dans ses draps ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi ? demanda-Harry en tirant Draco vers son lit.

- Ton odeur…murmura Draco si bas qu'Harry n'entendit pas.

Arrivés devant le lit Harry se plaça devant Draco. Draco put alors clairement l'inquiétude dans le regard vert fixé sur lui.

- Sil-te-plait, fais cela me rassurera et on pourra parler sur le lit aussi.

- Hm.

- Sil-te-plait…

- D'accord mais arrête de faire cette tête. je vais bien.

Une fois que Draco fut installer sur le lit, assis et couvert jusqu'aux jambes, Harry s'assit face a lit de façon assez proche mais hors des couvertures.

- Content ?

- Très !

- Gamin...Bon, si je suis là, c'est pour parler de ta famille et pourquoi ton parrain semblait me hair se matin.

- Il ne te hait pas…tenta de contrer Harry.

- C'est justifié, c'est normal qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il y a des chances qu'après notre conversation, tu me haïsses.

- Aucuns risques, à moins que tu sois un démon tueur de bébé. Dis Harry tout sourire.

- Je suis sérieux, Potter.

- Moi aussi, alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si terrible que je dois savoir et qui fera que je te haïsse.

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire il sentit son corps reprendre se forme originel.

Comme le matin même les yeux de Draco avaient de nouveau changé pour un gris électrisant et une rétine claire et quasi-inexistante. Fasciné, Harry se rapprocha dd Draco et réalisé que les cheveux de ce dernier était passées du blond pâle au blanc pur.

- Tu veux le savoir ? je suis un vampire et j'appartiens à la famille qui a organisé le meurtre de tes parents, tu es toujours sur de ne pas vouloir fuir ? lâcha –t-il un sourire mesquin aux lèvres dévoilant ses canines trop longue pour être normal.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la bouche de la créature face à lui. Il avait bien vu les canines démesurées ? Et la mort ses parents ?

- C'est impossible… murmura Harry en se mettant à trembler.

**- Et si, Potter…c'est la réalité… ouvre les yeux, le monde qui t'entoure n'es pas si simple... je suis sur que tu avait déjà remarquer certaines choses...**

**-** je...Non ... c'est impossible... tu...

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc…<strong>

**Alors j'ai droit à des reviews ? **

**J'attends vraiment avec impatience votre avis et merci de votre soutien.**

**A bien tôt mes cocos.**

**Votre dévouée QueenofKrass. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello mes petits krasseux. Bien que j'ai été tenté d'arrêter de publier ma fic vu le manque de réactions je poste quand même la suite. Je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions.**

**Comme promis voici la suite en espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

**Les reviews :**

**Waterlilypurple** : un grand merci pour ta review ! Tu as gagné le record de rapidité. Tu étais ma première review pour ce chapitre. Voici donc la suite en espérant que tu aimeras toujours. tu ne verras pas trop Ron et Hermione dans ce chapitre mais j'attends ton avis par rapport leur comportement dans cette fic.

**Gayel **: ta petite reviews était trooooooooooooooooop choupi ! j'espère que tu aimeras toujours après ce chapitre ! Et merci encore !

**Vamp's : **je kiff ton pseudo ! garde le ! un grand merci pour ta review ! Comme promis voici la suite !

**brigitte26** : ne t'inquiète pas, mon Harry est toujours choupi… enfin avec Draco… quoi que. Enfin bref tu verras. éhéhéhééh !

**sachan972**** :** ravie que tu aimes mon Harry ! perso, je l'ai toujours imaginé un peu comme ça ! et puis les épisodes de révélations arrivent accroche toi mais c'est pas pour tout de suite non plus. Ehéhéhéh ! Suspense !

**Vespaline**** : **waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aah ! tu m'as laissé un review. Je m'explique, je suis fan de ta derniére fic l'éveil. Aaaaaah ! j'en ai encore les étoile dans les yeux bien que je n'ai pas eu mon lemon ( c'est ma drogue). Que tu ne les aimes me rassure.( ron et hermione) ^^

**Tite Lena**** : ** aucune personne sainte d'esprit ne peut aimer ginny. (Elle kiff un mec avant même de le rencontrer, c'est deg ! et à cause d'elle, il a fallit crever dans le tome deux). Le côté mistique ne fait que commencer. Les vérités vont commencer à éclater bientôt !

**jessylove drarry**** : **survie jusqu'à la fin de fic, j'aime tes reviews. Merci !

et un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa and merci à **:****felli46, mm **(très krasseux le pseudo ! c'est bien** !),****caence, fleurdete et MangaLoveee** pour leurs jolies reviews.

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajouter comme favoris et qui me suivent**.**

**Et maintenant la suite !**

**q.o .K**

* * *

><p><strong>Décisions et réactions inexpliqués<strong>

Harry était choqué. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Draco… Il semblait tellement en colère, ses traits étaient devenus dures et son regard était froid. Puis il finit par passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il pensait avoir trouvé un ami, quelqu'un pour qui il serai spécial pour qui il compterait vraiment mais les choses devaient toujours se compliquer.

- Toi aussi, tu es mon ennemi ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry. Souffla Draco en desserrant les mâchoires.

- Si, c'est très simple. Que veux-tu toi? Je me fiche des autres.

- Je veux rester comme… comme ça avec toi. Finit par répondre Le plus grand après un temps d'hésitation.

- Voilà, alors tu as ta réponse. Je resterai près de toi.

- Malgré que je ne sois pas humain ?

- Tu ne l'as pas choisi et puis si tu voulais me faire du mal tu aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps. Je sais que près de toi je n'ai rien à craindre. Tu es plus qu'une connaissance d'école, tu es spécial pour moi-même si on ne se connaît que depuis peu, lâcha doucement le petit brun en rougissant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es vraiment étrange.

- Je sais. Je me pose moi-même des questions. Souffla Harry un petit sourire doux alors qu'il fixait la main de Draco.

- Tu es spécial.

- C'est une bonne chose ?

- Une très bonne chose.

Malgré lui, Harry se mit à rougir.

- Et maintenant ?finit-il par demander

- Et maintenant quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? je veux dire, je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai compris que tu es… différant. Mais tu reste Draco.

- On va continuer sur notre lancée. Murmura Draco en se penchant avant pour être plus proche d'Harry.

- Hmm…je …je demandais ça par rapport à ta famille, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si tu restes avec moi ?

- J'ai déjà des ennuis avec eux alors un peu plus ou un peu moins …

- J'ai l'impression qu'on partage un secret, ça me plait…

- Qu'est ce qui te plait ?

- Ça me donne l'impression d'être proche de toi.

Draco se contenta de fermé les yeux et de passer sa mains dans ses cheveux puis il lui répondit :

- Moi aussi.

- Mais je… je veux qu'on fasse un pacte toi et moi…

Draco fronça les sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux que tu jures sur ce que tu es de plus cher que tu seras toujours franc avec moi. Je ne veux donner l'occasion de me blesser. Je sais que rien n'est éternel mais … quand je décide de devenir ami avec quelqu'un c'est à vie.

- Harry …

- Je sais que tu as déjà des personnes sur qui compter mais je voudrais pas être de nouveau rejeter.

- Harry…

- Si jamais, un jour tu en a marre de notre Amitié, dis-le je…

- HARRY, STOP ! je ne te trahirais pas mais si ça peut te rassurer, je le jure.

- Merci…

Harry se mit alors à sourire comme un bien heureux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as appelé Harry…

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureux…

- Bah oui…

- Très simplet comme attitude…

- Eéééh ! Méchant, lâcha le petit brun avant de frapper Draco à l'épaule.

- Rien senti.

- Pffff….en même temps tu es une espèce de super héros. Tu ne ressent rien comme Clark Kent.

- Ne t'emballe pas, petit. Je ne peux peut être pas mourir mais je ressent la douleur, dit-il doucement en fixant Harry.

- Je suis désolée c'est beaucoup moins drôle.

- Mais rassure toi c'est quand même assez compliquer de me faire avoir mal. J'encaisse bien les chocs.

- Pfff…

L'ambiance s'était de nouveau détendue si bien que Draco ne quitta jamais la chambre d'Harry. Il s'endormir l'un près de l'autre. Enfin, d'abord Harry sous le regard protecteur de Draco. En regardant le petit Brun près de lui, il ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il vit Harry frissonner avant de prendre la couverture de les recouvrir tous le deux.

Il allait enfin être recomposé par tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits toutes ses années. Il était de sortir de l'ombre. Maintenant il avait quelque chose à protéger. Maintenant, il était temps de réveiller son clan. Pas celui de ses Parents. Celui qu'il s'était créé après avoir été renier. Depuis tout petit, il s'avait. Dès le moment où ses parents se sont retrouvés à jouer les larbins d'un vieux vampire de pacotille, il avait su qu'il y aurait des problèmes. Voldemort avait détruit sa vie, il avait tout pris son nom, sa famille, l'amour de son père, son identité et il avait même voulu lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux mais grâce au ciel son plan avait échoué. Et Maintenant il allait protégé les siens. Tout le monde allait craindre Draco Malfoy. Peu importe si il était renié, il laisserai plus les autres le changer.

Le lendemain fut assez perturbant pour le deux jeunes hommes. Déjà , pour Harry, ce fut la première fois qu'il se réveilla dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il y était si bien. Il avait la sensation que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se sentait protégé et surtout précieux. Il redescendit très vite de son nuage en réalisant qu'il parlait d'homme. Ce n'était pas très normal, ce qu'il ressentait mais du moment que personne ne se doutait de son ressenti tout irait bien Draco était un ami. Un Ami proche et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de vue même si ils étaient différents. Pas par rapport au fait qu'il était un vampire mais par sa personne. Il était quelqu'un de Charismatique qui attirait les autres sans ne rien faire. Et sans même le vouloir. Et même Harry d'une certaine manière se sentait constamment attiré vers son ami. Mais Harry était loin d'être comme ça. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que quelqu'un comme Draco pouvait le laisser l'approcher alors qu'il était le mec le plus banale qui soit. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et de se dire qu'à un moment ou à un autre Draco ouvrirai les yeux et comprendrai qu'il m'avait rien de captivant, qu'il n'était pas « spécial. ». Doucement il referma les yeux, il n'y avait pas cours cette matinée. Il y avait la répartition des élèves dans les dortoirs. Les vrais cours reprendraient deux jours plus tard. Le temps pour les élèves de s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est sourire de Draco. Il avait été réveillé quand Harry avait bougé. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger alors il attendit. Du coup le fait qu'Harry se recouche fit plaisir au jeune vampire. Ils se rendormirent.

Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, Ils durent se lever. Tout le temps où ils se préparaient, ils se taquinaient. Et pour la première fois depuis des années Draco se permis de rire sincèrement. Il était à l'aise et il était heureux de voir que c'était aussi le cas d'Harry.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la salle de petit-déjeuner. La grande salle était à moitié vide. Mais Harry repéra tout de suite Neville en pleine discussion avec Zabini qui comme toujours le fixait toujours. Mais le petit Brun semblait déterminer à lutter contre sa honte chronique. Et puis Zabini lui répondait gentiment.

Mais en voyant Harry Neville se jeta littéralement sur lui avant de Réaliser que Draco était là. Il le salua doucement. Puis il réalisa que Draco portait les vêtements que la veille , il comprit très vite que Draco avait dormis avec Harry.

- Tu as des choses à me raconter je pense, lâcha-t-il doucement en se rassaillant.

Contrairement à Harry dont l'attention était focalisée sur Neville, Draco avait très bien vu l'agitation qu'avait provoquée leur arrivée. Avant le repas de Midi, toute l'école apprendrait qu'ils avaient été ensemble cette nuit.

La journée se passa bien puis qu'ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble. C'était parfait. En fin d'après-midi, ils furent rejoints par le reste des amis de Draco.

Mais c'est peu après que les problèmes commencèrent. En effet tous les élèves manquants étaient la maintenant. Un groupe d'élèves s'étaient placés devant les toilettes. Harry décida d'y allez avec Neville. Une fois leur stress évacués, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir ils furent plaqué contre un mur.

- Salut, Potter…

- …

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es la ?

- Pour pisser ?

- Non, et arrêtes de me prendre pour un con ! je suis la pour passer un message de la part de ton ami Ron.

- Je n'ai aucun ami de ce nom et s'il a quelque chose à dire qu'il le dise lui-même.

- Tu joues ton malin? Attends un peu…

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps dire quoi que ce soir, il se reçu violent crochet du gauche à la mâchoire qui lui éclata la lèvre inferieur. Neville s'emblait lui aussi prendre cher un peu plus loin, vu les petits cris que Harry percevait. Il se mit à rire doucement.

- Ça te fait rire Potter.

- Ouais, normal… tu frappes comme une fillette de 5 ans.

Il se reçut un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il se devait de protéger Neville. Il était beaucoup plus faible et fragile. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce genre de traitement. Lui non plus, soit dit en passant mais, il devait faire quelque chose.

- C'est pas mieux, lâcha Harry en crachant du sang qui vint salir les chaussures de son agresseur.

Il vit alors l'agresseur de Neville se détourner de celui-ci pour venir vers lui. Alors qu'il était ruer de coup par les trois adolescents, il vit Neville se redresser, le regarder de façon Paniquer avant de S'enfuir sans être suivi. Les autres étaient trop occupés à briser des côtes à coup de coup de pieds dans le ventre.

Neville courrait, il courrait tellement vite que lors ce qu'il retrouva les autres assis dans l'herbes, il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco. Ce dernier se redressa tout de suite et pris la direction des toilettes suivi de par Pancy , la jeune fille qui suivait Draco comme son ombre. Blaise s'arrêta devant Neville qu'il perdit brusquement l'équilibre. Il fût rattrapé de justesse. Une fois L'adrénaline redescendue, Neville sentit la douleur envahir son cœur et son corps. Doucement Blaise le souleva et pris la direction de l'infirmerie Neville se sentait protéger même si il s'entait son visage se mettre à Gonfler.

Entre temps Draco arriva aux toilettes mais il retrouva Harry couché parterre ainsi que ses agresseurs. Sans même prêter attention aux autres, il récupéra Harry et prit la direction de la sortie mais avant franchir la porte il se tourna vers la jeune fille et murmura :

- Enquête sur ses Quatre Abrutis, ils payeront.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi mon Prince. Dis-t-elle en s'inclinant pour laisser son supérieur.

Tout au long du trajet, Draco se demanda ce qui c'était passer. Comme expliquer que tout le monde avait perdu connaissance. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait tout suivit et était intervenu et était allez chercher de l'aide. C'est ensuite calmement qu'il entra à l'infirmerie ou Neville était déjà coucher sous le regard flippant de Blaise.

L'infirmière se précipita vers le nouvel arrivant qui fut installé dans lit pour être examiner.

Au bout de quelque instant Harry ouvrit le seul qui pouvait encore s'ouvrir et reconnu Draco, assit près de lui qui se précipita en le voyant réveiller.

- Merci Draco, murmura Harry.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Harry, ne me remercie pas lâcha Draco en serrant les dents.

Harry se contenta de sourire avant de finalement se rendormir.

Il le savait, il aurait dû les accompagner, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. C'était de sa n'aurait pas dû le laisser. Il devait savoir d'où venait la menace, s'il s'agissait des pseudo-amis d'Harry, il les tuera de ses mains. En fait peu importe le responsable, il souffrira.

**Alors ?**

**A la prochaine !**

**Queenofkrass.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou,**

**merci pour vos commentaires. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Vous êtes des amours.**

**Sans attendre, voilà la suite , comme promis.**

**Au fait, Je cherche toujours une beta-lectrice**

**Big kiss.**

**Reviews :**

_ankana87 :_

un grand merci, j'espère que tu aimeras cette petite suite. A la prochaine j'espère.

_Im' Kuy_

toute mes excuse pour les fautes je cherche toujours une betalectrice. On verra.

Merci pour tes encouragements.

_mitub et Saphyre :_

je suis de retour. Merci de votre soutien ! Ça fait du bien ! Voilà donc la suite !

Bye

_brigitte26_

Ron va bientôt souffrir je peut te l'assurer. Merci de tes encouragements . Savoure ce chapitre.

_LoveKlaine24_

merci pour tes jolis commentaires . J'attends les prochains avec impatience. J'espère que tu aimera toujours. Bye.

_Elaelle_

Harry va un peu se reprendre promis mais pas tout de suite. Lol. J'espère que malgré tout tu lira toujours la suite.

_Dymitry et MangaLoveee_

voilà la suite tant demandée. Kiss ! Et merci !

Et maintenant...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 : Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?<strong>_

Les choses semblaient s'être calmés depuis l'agressions des deux jeunes serpentards mais en réalité les choses ne faisaient que commencer. Il avait suffit d'un mot de Draco pour que tous élèves de Serpentard se mettent sur la défensive. Tous savaient que si leur préfet leur avait fais passer ce message, il valait mieux le prendre au sérieux. Très vite, ils comprirent la raison de cette avertissement concernant les Griffondors. Visiblement les deux nouveaux protégés de Draco Malfoy avaient été de nouveau attaqués mais cette fois ils se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Le directeur a même été informé et s'est lui aussi rendu à l'infirmerie. Ils devaient vraiment être gravement blessées. Du coup le « clan serpentard » resta sur ses gardes durant la journée ou les deux blessés restèrent à l'infirmerie . Les cours reprenant officiellement le lendemain, Harry et Neville durent quittés l'infirmerie. C'est donc un peu inquiet qu'il s'engagèrent dans les couloirs alors que dehors le soleil était déjà coucher depuis un moment. Mais à peine la porte de l'infirmerie s'était elle refermer que ils se retrouvèrent face Draco et Blaise.

- tu n'avais pas besoin de venir nous escorter,Tu sais, murmura doucement Harry Alors que le vampire se rapprochait de lui.

Au lieu de répondre, le blond se contenta de le serrer fort dans ses bras, sans se soucier du regard des deux autres. Il avait eu tellement peur en le retrouvant inconscient. Il se reprit rapidement s'éloignant légèrement de son petit brun avant de tourner son visage vers Blaise.

- je te le confis. Dit-il en montrant Neville du menton. A demain.

- A demain Neville, Murmura doucement Harry alors que Draco l'entraînait déjà plus loin.

- Harry, ne me l...commença Neville avant de se faire lui aussi entraîner par son nouveau garde du corps.

Draco prit la main de Harry et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et à la surprise de ce dernier Malfoy entra avec lui dans sa chambre.

Le regard que posa le blond sur lui dissuada Harry de toute protestation. De toute façon, il n'aurai pas aimer rester seul. Le fait ,que Draco soit là, le rassurait. Même-ci ce dernier semblait sur les nerfs. Le plus grand s'assit sur le lit et regarda Harry se rapprocher timidement de lui.

- Draco...

- …

- suis désolé, lacha-t-il en s'asseyant près de Draco.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- A cause de moi, tu as du m'escorter et …

- Harry...

- En plus je me suis montrer faible et tu as du t'inquiéter de...

- HARRY !

- …

- tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ça , hm ?

- Faire quoi ?

- M'empêcher de parler. Pourquoi as tu si peur de ce que je vais dire. Je suis de ton côté.Alors arrête de faire ça. Tout va bien.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Je suis en énervé contre moi même.

- Hein ?

- Tu as bien entendu, compte pas sur moi pour répéter.

- Pff, vieux rageux.

- Rageux ? Ça existe ce mot ?

- Bien sur !

- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis en colère parce que je n'ai pas pu t'aider quand tu en avais besoin. Je me suis sentis inutile.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que je ne suis pas foutu de me défendre moi même correctement.

- Maintenant je serais pour me battre a ta place. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire mal.

- Pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi ? Et pas avec les autres ?

- Parce que tu connais mon secret et tu ne l'as pas raconté à toute la capitale.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui sourit doucement.

- tu joues encore ton mec mystérieux ?

- Je ne le joue pas , je le suis.

- En plus d'être un rageux tu es un péteux... désespérant.

- Je ne sais pas trop … tu as des difficultés à t'exprimer correctement, je peux t'apprendre correctement. Tu me fais de la peine.

- Non merci, aide moi plutôt à me défendre.

Le sourire de Draco disparut instantanément.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de te battre a partir de maintenant.

- …

- tu es de nouveau énerve. Tu veux que je te face une blague que tu retrouves le sourire ?

- Je ne suis pas très blague.

- Je m'en doutais un peu... dit alors Harry en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendu

Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil sur Draco pour comprendre qu'il n'était simple de le faire rire .

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Dis le fond de ta pensée...

- Bah,tu es... tu n'as pas... tu...

- Oui, Potter. Sujet verbe complément . Tu peux y arriver...

- tu...tssss... laisse tomber. Je deviendrais méchant.

- Toi méchant, laisse moi rire.

- Mais...

- J'attends ta blague... coupa Draco en retirant sa veste puis ses chaussures.

Harry sourit doucement. Il avait sa réponse. Il ne serai pas seul ce soir. Il était bêtement heureux. Il avait beau faire le grand garçon, il avait peur et était surtout fatigué d'être attaquer sans arrêt .

- alors … hmhmm... ah oui, je sais. Alors. Tu as une femme qui marche seule dans la rue. Elle croise un homme. En passant l'homme la siffle. Elle se retourne , énervée lui dis : non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? L'homme lui répond : si je vous prends c'est pour moi tout seul.

Harry éclata alors de rire se tenant les cottes, s'étala de tout son long sur le lit sous le lit.

- j'étais sensé rien ? Et à quel moment exactement ?

Harry ne répondit pas et continuant à rire comme un fou . Malgré lui Draco se mit à sourire. Il était ensemble. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Finalement Harry parvint à se calmer et vit le sourire de Draco.

- tu vois, elle peut être pas drôle mais tu souris .

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas grâce à ta blague mais plus tôt grâce a ta tête.

- Méchant ! Cria Harry en se jetant sur lui.

Il s'attendait à ce que Draco le bloque mais au lieu de de faire ça, il se laissa entraîner par Harry se retrouvant coucher avec Harry assis sur ses hanches.

- euh...je...Draco...

Draco ne dit rien , se contenta de se redresser. Harry se retrouva assis sur les cuisses du plus grand plus rouge que que Harry allait de nouveau parler. Draco posa son index sur les lêvres du brun.

- laisse ce qui doit arriver , arriver. Harry.

Il allait l'embrasser. C'est ce qui allait arrivé. Du moins c'est se que espérait Harry. Il se retrouva contre le torse du plus grand. Il sentait les bras de Draco se refermer sur lui.. ils se retrouvèrent coucher sous les couvertures. Harry releva doucement la tête vers son ami.

- je suis là, je veille sur toi. Tu n'es plus seul.

- … merci, murmura Harry en rabaissant son visage.

Harry se sentit vraiment bien comme il était à sa place. Mais au fond de lui , il savait que ce n'était pas normal . Il ne le connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps.

Une fois, le matin arrivée Harry ouvrit les yeux très tôt mais ne bougea pas. Il était toujours entre les bras de Draco. Il avait voulu que Draco l' avait du mal à y croire et surtout de se comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser comme ça si non il allait perdre Draco. Il avait déjà accepter son amitié. Il ne devait pas trop demander.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre, enfin plus maintenant, qu'il ne voulait être que l'ami de Draco . Pas après avoir espérer que ce dernier l'embrasse. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours et il espérait ce genre de chose.

Il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un. Sirius. Bien sur ! Il se tourna dos à Draco qui le serrai toujours contre lui. Il lui envoya un texto énorme résumant la situation dans la quelle il se trouvait.

* * *

><p>Très loin de là, trois adultes discutait justement de l'avenir de Draco.<p>

- Comme nous nous en doutions, Draco a retrouvé son lié, maitre. Affirma le premiére

- En êtes vous sur ? Demanda alors le dénomé maitre aussi appelé Voldemort.

- Oui maître. Nous en somme quasiment sur. Mais il ne sont pas liés et Potter ne semble même pas savoir qu'elle es la réel nature de Draco.

- Très bien repris Voldemort, et la rumeur selon la quelle Malfoy junior aurait déjà un clan assez conséquent est-elle vrai ?

- Oui maître...murmura le second subordonnée.

-Il commence à m'agasser ce Draco. L'heure est venu de lui rappeler qui est le maître , ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Votre avis sil vous plait. <strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**queenofkrass**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes krasseux, **

Je suis toute contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai vraiment aimé vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. J'avais un peu peur des réactions de certains mais je vois que vous avez aimé, pour la plupart. Alors un grand merci pour vos encouragements !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sans-reflet **: un grand merci pour tes commentaires. Ils m'ont bien fait rire et m'ont donner envie d'écrire la suite. J'ai fait un tour sur ta page. Tu as beaucoup de fics dis- donc ! C 'est impressionnant ! A quand ton prochain drarry ? avec un Draco au dessus ?

**Yunjae87 **: hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et mon Draco il faut dire que j'ai été traumatiser par comment il finit dans la version de J.K.R. Du coup, il est très différent de du Draco d'origine. Mais je te rassure, il a des points en commun avec « LE DRACO » on entre dans la véritable histoire maintenant.

**ophe.b **: éhéhéhéhéhéh ! Quelle magnifique review ! Je te le dis si je n'étais pas noir j'aurai rougi. Merci de tout cœur ! J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire surtout après ce chapitre. Il est assez important pour l'évolution des choses. Contente de voir que le caractère des persos te plait. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Pastelsugar** : j'ai ton pseudo ! Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimerais aussi la suite.

**Evandarkmaga** : j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre tant attendu. Merci à toi.

**Elaelle** : j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience. Elles m'aident toujours à voir comment les autres peuvent percevoir les choses. Alors pour ce qui est des pseudo amis de Ron qui viennent comme des moutons pour maltraiter Harry,tu comprendras un peu comment Ron fait pour qu'il lui obéissent. Ne t'inquiète pas Draco est maintenant de la partie tout ne sera plus aussi simple. Ensuite la non-réaction de Dumby et Sirius sera expliqué dans ce chapitre, je te rassure. Harry et son coté faiblard va disparaître petit à petit mais pas tout de suite. Soit patiente... j'espère une autre reviews de ta part. Merci encore.

**Brigitte26** : coucou ! Merci à toi ! Il y aura sanctions, je te rassure mais il faut être patient. Il va y avoir un petit temps de réaction mais ça va tomber. Les gros problèmes arrivent maintenant mais c'est dans les moment difficiles que les véritables alliés se dévoilent.

**Lysendra **: merci pour tes jolies reviews ! Ça fais vraiment plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fic. J'espere que tu aimeras toujours après ce chapitre. A bientôt j'espère !

Et maintenant votre chapitre comme promis !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Harry ne faisait que réfléchir. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter tous les changements dans sa vie, il fallait en plus qu'il soit attiré par un Vampire. Une créature supposée ne pas exister dans la réalité. La vie était une grosse blague. Il sentit les bras de Draco se fermer un peu plus autour de son corps et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il sentait la respiration de Draco contre sa nuque.

Harry se sentait si bien, il se sentait comme à sa place. Il sentit alors les lèvres de Draco effleurer la peau sensible de son cou et ne put s'empêcher de trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il était donc dans la mouise. Les cours n'avaient même pas encore repris et lui transpirait déjà comme un phoque pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas depuis un semaine. Il devait se protéger, le cacher, sinon il perdrait le peu que Draco lui donnait, amitié et protection. C'était déjà cela.

Ce qu 'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco ne dormait plus depuis un long moment mais voulait profiter de la situation pour garder Harry dans ses bras et en profitait un peu (voire beaucoup). Mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux au moment où on toquait à la porte. Il se redressa brusquement tout en laissant Harry sur le lit et se propulsa directement vers la porte. Harry n'attendait personne. Il le savait. Il sentait surtout le cœur de la personne tambouriner. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de se retrouver face à Sirius. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur ses traits fins. Après un temps, Draco remarqua que Sirius était suivi par le professeur Snape. Il plissa légèrement les yeux alors que Sirius passait devant lui sans même lui lancer un regard.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'observer le professeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Bien que plus petit que Draco, il était beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son visage pâle. Il était la seule véritable famille de Draco depuis que son père l'avait renié. Severus avait tout pour terroriser et fasciner son prochain : l'intelligence, la beauté froide, et un charisme magnétique. Mais son coté ténébreux maintenait les gens à distance.

Doucement le professeur tourna le visage vers Draco, le saluant d'un simple mouvement de tête.

- Tu dors déjà avec ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde... Lui répondit Draco.

- Si tu ne voulais pas de commentaires, tu aurais mieux fais de mettre un t-shirt avant de venir ouvrir la porte. Lâcha Severus en passant devant lui sans hésitation.

- Tu es le seul à oser ce genre de commentaires avec moi, et tu n'as rien à faire là.

- Le directeur n'étant pas la, je viens prendre des nouvelles d'un élève blessé.

- Il ne l'est plus. Tenta de s'interposer Draco. Je m'en suis occupé pendant son sommeil, tu n'as donc rien à faire ici. Continua-t-il froidement alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte gris claires.

La porte claqua alors toute seule.

- Vous allez calmer vos ardeurs tous de suite où vous sortez. Grogna Sirius sans même les regarder alors que la porte s'ouvrait seule.

Harry était assis sur le lit et parlait à voir base avec son parrain. Lorsque le rouge lui monta aux joues, Draco plissa les yeux sous le regard amusé de Snape.

Après avoir rapidement rassuré son parrain, il tenta d'expliquer son problème avec Draco.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Conclut le jeune homme visiblement abattu.

- Comment ça ?

- Je … je... Harry jeta un regard embarrassé vers Draco, qui le fixait toujours.

- Parle sans craintes, ils ne peuvent pas entendre...

-Comment ça ? Ah oui, les capacités de Draco.

- Je les en empêche alors dis moi tout..

Sirius semblait vraiment passionné par la conversation, du coup Harry se décontracta.

- Il m'attire vraiment beaucoup. Mais il ne me regardera jamais. Et puis je ne veux pas perdre la relation que l'on a déjà. Mais le plus difficile va être de cacher ça.

- Je te rassure, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait réellement remarqué l'effet qu'il te fait. Tu es la seule personne avec qu'il a un relation comme la votre. Donc reste toi même.

- Je sais pas...

- Ne change rien et tu auras plus que ce que tu espères de lui.

- Je veux juste qu'il reste près de moi.

- Tu auras bien plus alors. Lâcha doucement Sirius en souriant doucement.

Harry fut frappé par la tristesse qui émanait de Sirius à cette instant, malgré son sourire.

- Pourquoi...

- Parce que je t'envie...disons que cette attirance que tu as. Je l'ai connu mais je n'ai jamais été regardé par cette personne et j'ai renoncé. Mais toi, c'est différent, ne perds pas espoir. Tu as tellement à y gagner.

- Pourquoi tu as renoncé ?

- Il ne m'a jamais regardé. Il ne me voyait pas.

- Il...

- Oui... mais lui ne m'a jamais vu comme moi je le voyais. Je m'y suis fait.

- En quoi mon cas est diffèrent dans ce cas.

- Il t'a laissé l'approcher, il te protège.

- Ah...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour son parrain.

- On te trouvera quelqu'un fait pour toi...

Sirius éclata alors de rire.

A quelque mètres de là, Deux hommes restaient l'un près de l'autre sans rien dire. Mais lorsqu'ils virent les deux hommes assis se mettre à rire, se fut au tour de Severus de se crisper.

- Tu n'as toujours rien fait...Murmura Draco sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

- Malgré que tu m'ais trahi, je continuerai à avoir de l'estime pour toi.

- Je ne t'ai pas tra...

- Appelle cela comme tu veux, mais tu m'as laissé. Tu as choisis.

- Draco, je …

- Là n'est pas le sujet. Tu vas le perdre.

- Je l'ai déjà perdu. Mes erreurs me l'ont prises.

- Il ne te regarde pas ?

- Il a renoncé... il me fuit...

-Il est revenu enfin... fais-le tien..

- Mon bien-être te préoccupe visiblement.

- J'en ai marre de sentir ta tristesse à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce, tout les deux.

- Arrête, on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis un long moment, toi et moi.

- Mais je me suis souvent retrouvé dans un même lieu que vous deux. Et c'est particulièrement déplaisant comme sensation, crois moi.

- Je n'en doute pas... et les siennes ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Sirius est assez puissant pour se protéger de nous. Pour ce qui est de Harry, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Je ne peux rien deviner. C'est assez frustrant. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il pense, je saurais comment m'y prendre.

- Crois-moi, savoir n'aide pas.

- Nous sommes totalement différents, moi je veux Harry. Toi, tu l'as fuis.

- Tu peux parler.

- Oui, je peux...

- Mais tu as tout perdu sans être sûr d'avoir ce pourquoi tu te bats.

- Oui, et toi tu as renoncé sans t'être battu et en sachant qu'il t'est destiné.

- Maintenant je ne peux plus en être sûr.

- Tu as juste peur. Mais j'espère que tu ouvriras les yeux avant de le perdre définitivement.

- Je vous retrouve à midi. Lâcha froidement le professeur

- Tu fuis...

Il ne répondit pas.

Il se tourna vers les deux bruns en pleine discussion. Il ne tenta pas de les interrompre et sortit rapidement. Au moment où la porte se ferma sur lui, Sirius tourna la tête.

Après le départ de Sirius, Harry sembla se détendre. Une jeune femme du nom de Pansy se présenta avec des vêtements pour Draco, sous le regard surpris de Harry. Il se mit à taquiner Draco sur le fait qu'il était un assisté. Draco se contenta de regarder Harry calmement, ce qui le mit mal-à-l'aise. Le regard de Draco continuait de le perturber.

Harry se rendit donc à la grande salle où avait lieu tous les repas. Draco le suivait de près et ne parut pas perturbés des regards à leur entrée.

De nouveau intimidé, Draco prit rapidement la direction de la table serpentarde. A sa grande surprise, tous les membres de Serpentards le saluèrent d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Draco pour le saluer à son tour.

Visiblement, les Serpentards avaient décidé de se serrer les coudes. Harry finit par repérer Neville un peu plus loin en pleine conversation avec des Serpentards plus âgés sous le regard de Blaise.

- Hey ! Lâcha Neville en se redressant pour les saluer tous les deux. En plus vous n'étiez déjà pas là pour le petit déjeuner.

- Du calme, le repas n'a même pas commencé. Raconte-moi plutôt ta soirée. Murmura Harry en s'asseyant près de Neville qui rougit violemment.

- Les cours reprendront demain. Vous sentez-vous prêt ? coupa Draco, sauvant inconsciemment Neville.

- Pas vraiment. Lâcha Harry.

- Moi non. Répondit Neville avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Et toi ?

- …

- Blaise... murmura doucement Draco.

- Je suis déjà habitué à l'ambiance de Poudlard pour la rentrée.

- Ah... ok...Lâcha Neville.

Il se mit à sourire tout seul. Harry devina que c'était parce que le grand avait répondu à sa question.

Les plats furent finalement apportés. Et Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se mirent à flâner dans l'école. Jusqu'au moment où ils furent tout les quatre appelés par les haut parleurs. Convocations dans le bureau du directeur. Neville sembla se crisper. Il faut dire qu'étant très timide, il était facilement impressionnable .

Une fois devant le bureau, Draco toqua et ouvrit la porte. Quatre chaises les attendaient face au bureau où se tenait Albus. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas son sourire espiègle. Il paraissait crispé sur son siège. C'est donc en silence que tous s'installèrent. Il se redressa doucement avant de parler.

- Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

- Euh...

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, les lumières commencèrent à grisailler de façon désagréable. Neville se mit à trembler.

- Je suis là pour toi Harry. Je n'étais pas là au moment où tu avais vraiment besoin de moi, Harry.

Harry regarda le directeur. Il semblait totalement abattu. L'ensemble des vitres de la pièce explosèrent.

Très loin de là , ce trouvait un homme assis sur un trône en acier vêtu en noir une capuche gardant son visage dans l'ombre. En face se trouvait un homme dont le visage était masqué par une capuche.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mon seigneur.

- Lucius, tu es plus intelligent que cela.

- Mon fils...

- Il va devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Je veux le dernier Potter vivant et la tête de ton fils.

L'homme en face de lui baissa doucement la tête, s'interdisant tout sentiment face à Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalors ?<p>

reviews ?

Merci d'avoir lu.

q.o.k


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

**comme promis voici la suite mais d'abors reviews !**

**Minerve**** , Arabo, Maly, et ****brigitte26**** , je vous remercie (sauf une traîtresse qui se reconnaitra) vos reviews m'ont vraiment fais plaisir**

**des bisous !**

Q.O.K

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre 11 : Retour à la réalité.<strong>

Installé face au vieux directeur, celui-ci semblait soucieux et un peu triste. Il demanda aux autres élèves d'attendre prés dehors. Bien que Draco n'avait pas trop envie de partir mais ne dit rien. ils finirent par sortir.

Le vieil homme pris la parole.

« - Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes quelque chose Harry, comme tu t'en doute le monde dans lequel tu vis n'as rien à voir avec celui que tu imagines.

- Vous parlez du fait que Draco ne soit pas humain ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui mais pas uniquement …une partie de nos élèves sont de simples humains sans particularités, ou faculté spéciale. Mais l'autre partie des élèves est faites de personnes comme Draco ou même ton ami Néville.

- Néville ?

- Oui même lui, mais les siens ne se sont pas encore manifesté.

- Et moi ?

- et toi ? Et bien tout dépend de toi. Tu as du potentielle c'est sur mais chez certain rien ne se passe. Le don ne réveille jamais. Le rôle de cette école est de permettre de contrôler cette capacité tel qu'elle soit. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, vu qui étaient tes parents tout se passera bien.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Quel est votre don ?

- Mes dons...

- vos dons...

- je t'en donne un pour aujourd'hui les autres tu devra les trouver tout seul.

- D'accord, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Je fais tout explosé, je dis bien tout explosé quand je m'énerve ou quand je suis triste.

- Ah !ok. Assez …perturbant.

- Ne t'inquiète je ne suis pas un gamin. Je contrôle mes dons.

- Ah ! ok.

- Par contre, je voulais t'annoncer le renvoi définitifs des élèves qui t'ont attaqués.

- Mais ils ont été...

- je sais, mais ils n'avaient qu'à réfléchir avant d'obéir bêtement .

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Et avec Draco ? Demanda ensuite le directeur avec un petit sourire .

Harry se sentit rougir

- Quoi avec Draco ?

- Bah vous êtes toujours ami malgré votre discussion ?

Le sourire s'élargit. Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que le directeur savait plus qu'il ne le disait.

- oui oui, c'est mon ami.

- Tant mieux, répondit le papy avec un petit sourire entendu. Tu devrais y aller ton « ami » t'attends probablement.

Harry rougit de nouveau .

- euh... oui Néville m'attend.

- Voyons Harry... tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de lui.

- Je devrais y allez, repris Harry en rougissant.

- Mais non ! Harry ! Reste !

- A plus ! Directeur ! lâcha Harry en claquant la porte derrière lui.»

C'est tout rouge qu'il apparut face à ses amis qui l'attendait assis sur banc. Neville discutait avec Blaise alors que Draco, à côté, attendait immobile, les bras croisé voyant Harry sortit précipitamment, Draco se releva sans précipitation, se dirigeant sur Harry.

Voyant Draco venir vers lui, Harry se remit à rougir encore plus.

Arrivé devant lui Draco mit sa main sur la joue de Harry qui sentit sa température monter de 10°C en une seconde.

« - Sa va ? Tu es tout rouge ? Ce vieux f...

- Je t'entends Draco... lâcha le vieux de derrière la porte.

- Il t'a fais quelques choses de déplacé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le directeur répondit à travers la porte.

- Rien de se que tu imagines Draco, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, tu sais...

- allons-y... lâcha Draco en tirant un Harry hébété. »

Néville et Blaise les suivait des près. Ils prirent la direction de la salle commune Serpentarde.

Une fois installés, ils se mirent a discuter tranquillement . Harry finit pas expliquer aux autres que les élèves qui l'avait agressé se sont fait expulsé de l'école. Néville sembla soulager, Blaise eut un sourire sinistre. Mais Draco se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté tout en fixant Harry.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, ils le regretteront encore plus bientôt, murmura alors Blaise »

Harry ne savais pas pourquoi mais la réponse de Blaise l'inquiéta. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Une jeune femme vint alors se placer devant nous. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, je la reconnu. C'était elle qui avait ramené les vêtements de Draco.

« - Bonjour, Pansy, lâcha Blaise avec un petit sourire taquin.

- Bonjour Blaise, lâcha la jeune femme en souriant »

elle se tourna alors vers Draco, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille , il se leva tout de suite suivie par les deux autres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir sans même y penser, Harry lui attrapa par le bras.

Il se retourna vers Harry, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - tout va bien ? Demanda Harry visiblement inquiet.

- oui, tout va bien. Attendez-nous ici. »

Puis sans attendre , ils reprirent leur route sans se retourner.

Malgré lui , Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. A cette instant il se sentit mis de côté. Et surtout la jolie brune, semblait être très proche de Draco. Elle était si belle, grande, et dégageait ce charisme qui poussait les gens à la regarder. Elle n'était pas humaine, c'était la seule explication.

Il se mit à se comparer à elle. Il aurait voulu être suffisamment spéciale pour attirer l'attention de Draco . Il croisa le regard de Neville. Ce dernier semblait si triste que Harry vint s'asseoir prés de lui. Ils restèrent là un long moment sans rien dire puis Harry proposa d'aller dans sa chambre, ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Neville complètement abattu se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils s'y rendirent rapidement sans détour , fermant la porte derrière eux.

Une fois installé dans le lit douillet d'Harry, Neville pris la parole.

« - je me sens nul dis -t-il sans même regarder Harry.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je le dis parce que c'est comme ça que je me sens. Et cela ne date pas d'hier. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire.

- Mais Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis toujours le boulet que l'on traîne. Je suis invisible.

- Pas pour moi. Pas pour Blaise.

- Laisse moi rire. Dés que « Jolie Pansy » est apparut, je suis devenu invisible pour lui. Mais grâce a lui, je me suis sentis...visible et intéressant pendant plus de 6 minutes.

- Ne dis pas ça,Nev. Pour moi tu n'es pas invisible. Je comprends mieux que personne ce que tu voulais dire par le fait d'être un boulet. Je suis encore plus invisible que toi. En dehors de toi, je n'ai pas d'amis. Je suis attirer par une personne qui ne me verra jamais comme je le vois. Je suis foutu.

- Blaise ne... ne me laissait pas indifférent, murmura timidement Neville.

- Je l'ai compris, pas la peine de le dire.

- C'était si visible que ça ?

- Oh ! Oui ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient vraiment pareil. Le plus difficile était de digérer la chose. Ils avaient un peu l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve, d'un rêve très agréable. Mais toute les bonne choses ont une fin. Harry s'installa près de Néville.

« - écoute , c'est vrai que jusque là, on a pas brillé par notre intelligence ou par notre utilité. Mais on peut changer. On n'est pas des cas désespérés On peut se reprendre. Et surtout faire du sport. Si on travaille dur on y arrivera.

- Si sa ne suffit pas, Si on n'arrive pas. Je le ferai pour moi mais pas seulement. Je voudrais briller. Je veux être comme... comme …

- Comme Pansy. J'avais compris. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Ça ne t'apporte rien de rester là, au même niveau . Quoiqu'il arrive, tu dois changer pour pouvoir être fière de toi. Si Blaise ne voit pas à quel point tu es génial, tant pis pour lui.

- Je t'avoue que c'est assez étrange pour moi. En quelque jours, je me rend compte qu'un homme me plaît. Et surtout soyons sérieux, il est évident qu'il ne sont pas comme les autres. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mes parents ont certaines capacités et ma grand-mère m'a toujours parler de notre monde peuplé de chose que certains ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas voir.

- Comment ça ?

- La Famille Malfoy est une famille riche mais surtout au pouvoir très élevé.

- Je vois. Tu sais pourquoi Draco a été renié ?

- Selon mes parents, ce serai parce que l'héritage de Malfoy s'est déclenché très jeune.

- L'héritage ?

- oui … son don , si tu préfère. Je pense que c'est un … tu sais... vampire...

- …

- tu me prends pour un fou n'est ce pas ?

- Non pourquoi tu...

- tu ne me crois pas...

- si …

- tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, Harry..

- je ne te mens pas, je savais que Draco était un vampire. Il me l'a dis.

- Sérieux ? Il te l'a dis ? Murmura le plus petit des deux brun .

- Euh... oui . Du coup, j'ai compris que Blaise et les autres faisaient du club Vampirique et tout.

- Ouais...

- Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah, que Blaise ne soit pas humain ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Ça devait ?

- Non … je demande comme ça.

- Non , ils n'ont pas choisi et puis ils m'ont montrés qu'ils méritaient ma confiance.

- C'est bien vrai. »

Petit à petit,la tristesse qui avait envahit leur esprit ,laissa place à de la bonne humeur. Ils avait pris leur décision .

* * *

><p>Dans une des Grande salle du château de l'école, Draco installé sur un siège en velours face une trentaine de personnes accroupi, un genoux à terre en signe de soumission. Draco se redressa doucement. Passant ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux blonds, il les repoussa doucement en arrière.<p>

« - Bonsoir à tous, je suis heureux de vous retrouver cette année. Mais cette année est spécial pour moi car c'est maintenant que tout commence. Je pense que nous sommes assez rester dans l'ombre pour nous faire oublier. Je sais que nombreux sont ceux qui ont été rejeter et qui ont tout perdu. Notre clan est jeune mais il est temps de prendre position et de protéger les nôtres J'ai retrouvé ma moitié. Il se nomme Harry Potter. Traitez-le comme vous me traitez. Il est humain. »

Nombreux sont ceux qui semblait surpris de ce fait. Les Vampires évitaient de se lier avec des humains de peur de les perdre trop facilement à cause de leur fragilité.Mais aucun ne fit de commentaire.

« - je compte sur vous pour le garder à l'œil. Cette année va être charger pour nous tous car ils est temps de faire regretter ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin. Pour ceux qui ont déjà repérer leur moitiés, mettez les sous votre protection le plus rapidement possible. Les chose vont commencé à bouger. Pansy... »

le jeune femme se redressa doucement vers son repris doucement.

« - je te laisse t'occuper des petites erreurs de la nature qui s'en sont pris à Harry et Néville. Néville Longdubat appartient à Blaise. Je compte sur vous tous pour vous comporter de façon irréprochable. Je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal pour que vous puissiez être scolarisé ici pour que vous mettiez en danger le clan, MON clan. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

- Oui, Sir Draco. Lâchèrent dans un belle ensemble tout les vampires présents.

- Bien,Théodore montre toi. »

Un jeune homme brun au teint aussi pâle que Draco mais un peux plus petit que lui et moins carré fit son apparition Alors qu'il sortait l'ombre, il put très bien voir le regard des autres. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui savait qu'il avait tout quitté pour rejoindre ce clan. Pour tous être membre d'un famille aussi prestigieuse que la famille Nott était le rêve Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix, il avait bien fais de prendre cette décision. Il vint se placer face à Draco, se baissant respectueusement face à ce dernier. »

« - Comment vas-tu ? Demanda doucement Draco . Je sais que les choses se sont passé assez...rapidement mais je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous. Je te confirai ta mission au sein du clan plus tard.

- Merci ,Sir Draco. C'est un honneur de vous rejoindre. J'espère vous être utile.

- Tu n'es pas là pour être utile. Je ne t'ai pas pris parmi nous pour cela. Je veux juste que tu sois bien avec nous. On se protégé les uns les autres c'est tout ce que je veux. C'est la seule chose que je j'attends de toi et de tous . C'est la seule raison pour la quelle je rejetterai un membre du clan.»

* * *

><p>Loin de là, Lucius Malfoy été dans salon de son manoir, un verre de whisky à la main. Face à lui, Severus le fixais froidement.<p>

« - comment va-t-il ?

- C'est maintenant que vous vous inquiétez pour Draco ?toi et ta femme? Après l'avoir renier ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je pensais bien faire.

- Et bien tu t'es trompé !

- Je sais mais maintenant notre maître veut s'attaquer à lui quand même. L'éloigner n'a servi a rien.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? On valide ? On valide pas ?<strong>

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience !**

**Merci !**

**Q.O.K**


	12. Chapter 12

_**SALUUUUUUUUT**_

_**Alors voici la suite comme promis. Mais d'abord….**_

**mo. moi. simplement** moi un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait terriblement plaisir. Donc un grand merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. En espérant d'autres commentaire et conseils de ta part ! kissou !

**Elaelle** désolée encore pour ce chapitre approximatif. J'espere que celui-ci te plaira quand même.

**brigitte26** ça fait toujours plaisir de te retrouver. Voici la suite !

**Guest** bonsoir, si tu avais pris le temps de lire jusqu'au bout tu aurais su que c'était volontaire. Et je te signale au passage que la plus part du temps **Malfoi **était écrit en gras. Donc **En réfléchissant** **un peu** tu aurais pu comprendre que c'était volontaire. Bref je ne m'attarderais pas plus sur ça.

**jessylove drarry** voici la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Comme promis ! kissouuuuuuuu !

**stormtrooper2** pas de voldy pour ce chapitre désolée… par contre le prochain, il se passe beaucoup de choses. BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES.

**eclairdore** ET **Lu** UN GRANDS MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES. BIG KISS BIEN BAVEU…

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

Lucius Malfoy dans sa splendeur, se tenait devant son frère de cœur. Mais Snape ne semblait pas décider à desserrer les dents. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu mais il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cherché réparer ses erreurs, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il réalisait enfin ce que leurs actions avaient déclenché. Si il ne faisait rien, il perdrait son ami mais pas seulement. Il perdrait surtout son fils unique. Sa femme ne s'était pas remise du départ de son fils, son bébé.

Mais elle avait compris. Elle savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il avait blessé leur fils. La vie de leur fils et de son âme-sœur en dépendaient.

Il soupira passant doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux, alors que Narcissa fixait Severus.

« - Est-il heureux ? Demanda doucement la blonde en baissant les yeux »

Quatre ans plus tôt, jamais elle ne se serai montré aussi faible devant qui que ce soit. Mais c'était avant. La vie de son fils passait avant tout.

Severus finit par d ouvrir la bouche.

« - il va assez bien, il n'est plus si vous ne vous reprenez pas vous le perdrez pour de bon. A cause de vous, je vais devoir me battre pour avoir de nouveau le droit de faire partie de sa vie. Je veux de nouveau être son parrain. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour suivre les magouilles d'un malade complexé. »

il se redressa alors que Narcissa souriait doucement. Elle était rassuré son fils allait bien et était entourer. Il s'était repris.

« - Attends ! Repris Malfoy Père. A-t-il retrouvé sa moitié ? »

« - Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu vas encore te comporter en esclave pour tout répéter ? Lâcha- froidement le professeur. »

Le Blond se redressa visiblement énervé par les propos de Snape.

« - Je ne suis l'esclave de personne! UN MALFOY EST MAÎTRE DE SA VIE, IL EST AU DESSUS! »

« - il me semble que tu l'avais oublié dernièrement. Montre-toi digne de ton statue et surtout du fabuleux fils que tu as. Pour répondre à ta question oui, il a retrouvé sa moitié. Maintenant prenez les bonnes décisions. »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le brun quitta la demeure Malfoy. Il espérait seulement que les parents de Draco se reprendraient maintenant. Les choses allaient bouger très bientôt.

* * *

><p>Loin de là, Harry assis dans son lit face à Neville qui faisait la liste des choses qu'il voulait changer chez eux. Ils en avaient assez de se sentir faible et démuni face aux autres.<p>

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire que leur état physique n'était pas au top. Ils devaient donc se mettre au sport. De plus choisir une activité en plus qui leur permettrait d'exprimer leur créativité. Sachant que l'école en proposait beaucoup, ils verraient demain la liste des activités. Ils décidèrent aussi de s'entre aider pour les cours. Aucun des deux n'avait encore choisir de spécialité, mais ils avaient jusqu'à la fin du premier semestre pour se décider. Du coup, ils n'étaient pas trop stresser pour cela.

Il y avait ensuite le problème du style vestimentaire et l'allure. Ils devaient devenir fier de ce qu'ils étaient. Et ce n'était pas en restant comme il était maintenant qu'ils se sentiraient mieux. Ils voulaient faire peau neuve. Ils firent leur plan et finirent par s'endormir ensemble dans le grand lit d'Harry.

C'est peu après que Draco fit son entrée dans la chambre suivi de près par Blaise. Ce dernier se contenta de prendre Neville et partit en silence sous me regard de Draco. Ce dernier se contenta de refermer la porte derrière son ami qui le salua silencieusement.

Draco se rendit prés de Harry et se glissa dans les draps après y avoir glissé Harry qui s''était assoupit au-dessus de toute couverture.

Il se contenta ensuite de regarder le petit brun dormir. Tout en le fixant, il se mit réfléchir. Son clan était grand maintenant et rassemblait des personnes différentes milieu. Tous avaient signé un serment inviolable crée par Dumby un an plus tôt. Cela lui garantissait une sécurité. Il pouvait faire confiance à ses membres.

Et pour ceux qui auraient menti, en signant le contrat serait mort sur le coup. Il valait mieux être prudent. Il finit par s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. En partant tout à l'heure il avait senti un certain malaise en laissant Harry. Cette sensation avait été confirmée par Blaise qui le lui avait confirmé, Mais il fut incapable de s'expliquer ce malaise. C'était comme-ci il avait fait mal à Harry mais il n'arrivait pas comprendre comment.

Il ne réalisa même pas que les heures passaient. C'est finalement lorsqu'Harry se réveilla qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé des heures à réfléchir. Le petit brun se mit à rougir en réalisant que Draco l'avait probablement observé dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

" - Bonjour, Draco."

"- Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?"

"- Pardon…"

"- Je le sens tu es mal-à-l'aise depuis hier. Depuis que je suis parti, hier."

"- Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est moi qui…"

"- Je ne pense pas. Tout allait bien avant et là dès que tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais là tu t'es de nouveau crispé. Alors dis-moi."

"- Dire quoi ?"

"- Ce que j'ai fait de mal."

"- Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es juste parfait."

"- Comment-ça parfait ?"

"- Bah oui. Comparé à toi ou à Parkinson, je suis…"

"- Aaaah ! Pansy…"

"- Euh…elle n'a rien fait de mal… murmura Harry en voyant son visage se crisper."

" - Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle te plait ? demanda alors Draco la gorge serrée."

"- Non ! enfin oui, mais non !..."

"- Comment-ça ? c'est oui ou c'est non ?"

"- Elle… elle est très belle…mais ce n'est pas mon style. Et puis je ne te piquerai jamais …ta…ta petite-copine."

"- Petite copine ? de qui ?"

"- Bah… c'est ta copine, non ? c'est pour ça que tu semblais si … si mal le prendre."

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Avant que Harry n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva sur les jambes de Draco et face à lui. Il sentit son visage chauffer. Il releva doucement vers celui du Blond. C'est en croisant son regard, il réalisa qu'il avait les deux mains sur le torse de Draco. Il rougit encore plus et voulut retirer ses mains mais le plus grand ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il attrapa Harry par les poignets et replaça ses mains sur son torse.

"- Je m'en fous de Pansy. Il n'y a que toi, Harry. Que toi."

"- Dra…"

"- Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie de faire ça."

Avant que notre pauvre brun n'ait le temps de réagir, Draco se jeta sur ses lèvres le plaquant durement contre son torse sculpté.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Aloooooooooooooooooors ? <strong>_

_**Content ? Pas content ?**_

_**Comment Harry va réagir ?**_

_**Kissouuuuuuu ?**_


End file.
